La muerte huele a rosas
by twigirlo.o
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando te deshaces de algo, y eso vuelve para llevarte consigo?
1. Chapter 1

-Bella, cariño, ya nos vamos- anuncio mi madre con voz cantarina desde el piso de abajo.

Resople molesta, mientras aplicaba mas delineador y le pestañaba coquetamente al espejo de mi tocador, como si fuera cualquier muchacho tonto que se ofrecía a pagar mi bebida en un club. La imagen que él me devolvió me hizo sonreír, era hermosa, era segura, era atrevida, era esbelta, tenía una gracia natural. Era Isabella Swan, en todo su esplendor.

Era una pena que estuviera gastando mi tiempo, perfume y maquillaje en algo tan agotador. No era que me desagradara pasar tiempo con mis tíos Esme y Carlisle. De hecho, los adoraba muchísimo, eran como mis segundos padres, las personas más geniales que conocía, y quienes me vieron crecer linda y fuerte. Ellos solían decir que era como la hija que nunca tuvieron, porque así como mis padres, ellos también decidieron tener un solo primogénito, solo que el suyo era un varón. Y esa era la razón por la cual no quería ir hoy a cenar con ellos, ni hoy ni nunca.

Su hijo era una patética rata de biblioteca. Era un ñoño que tragaba libros como si fueran dulces, que no tenía amigos, pero por sobretodo, que hacía de mi vida un infierno.

-Bella, baja ya, por favor- volvió a decir Reneé.

Suspire resignada, no podía hacer nada para evitar pasar las siguientes tres horas, cuatro si nos quedábamos a tomar el té, con Edward. Acomode mis perfectos rulos naturales, dejándolos caer como cascadas a cada lado de mi cara, para que la enmarcaran de esa manera que solo ellos podían hacerlo. Me mire otra vez, adorando mi reflejo cual Narciso contemplando el suyo en un lago, y le tire un beso cariñoso, ya que lo quería mas que a nada.

Mis padres estaban esperando en la puerta de nuestra enorme casa. Para vivir en un pueblo tan mísero y pequeño como Forks, teníamos un hogar digno de estrellas de celebridad. A mi madre le gustaba renovar nuestra casa cada tres años, claro que ella no pensaba en nada, contrataba un decorador, y se tiraba en un sofá para que el hombre haga su magia mientras destrozaba la tarjeta de crédito de mi padre, quien gustoso se la daba con tal que no hiciera un berrinche como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Estas radiante, mi burbujita- dijo mi padre hinchando el pecho de orgullo cuando llegue al pie de la escalera. Extendió su mano hacia mí y yo sonriendo fui a tomarla.

-Ok, vamos. Esme nos está esperando.

Papa nos abrió la puerta e hizo una cómica reverencia, como si fuera el portero de algún prestigioso hotel. Sonreí divertida y mi mama soltó una risita de colegiala encantada, llevaban juntos veinte años y seguían tan enamorados con el primer día. Hizo el mismo gesto cuando nos abrió a cada una la puerta del auto. Hoy Laurent no iba a llevarnos, ya que se había tomado una licencia por las próximas dos semanas.

Los Cullen vivían al otro lado de la ciudad, a la entrada del bosque que estaba a las afueras de Forks, había que manejar un kilometro luego de adentrarse en la maleza para llegar a la mansión de los mejores amigos de mis padres. Al menos tendría un tiempito para asimilar la estresante noche. Debería estar con mi muy bien fingida sonrisa de agrado por Edward, hablarle amable, y contestarle cuando me dirigiera la palabra, cosa que era constante.

Desde que teníamos tres años, Edward Cullen había decidido que yo era el amor de su vida. Estaba acostumbrada a eso, era la fantasía amorosa y sexual de casi todos los chicos de Forks, incluso de algunas mujeres. Lo que me fastidiaba era, que sin importarle su estatus social, lo mucho que lo odiaba, o lo mal que me dejaba ante el resto de las personas cuando me hablaba, la Rata Cullen no dejaba de molestarme. La mayoría de los chicos solían sentirse intimidados conmigo, solo faltaba entrar a la misma habitación para que se hicieran el los pantalones de los nervios. Pero a Edward todo le importaba una mierda. Y no importa cuántas veces se lo repitiera, ya sea de buena o mala manera, sigua insistiendo, como si llegara a tener la posibilidad de estar conmigo. Ese sí que era un sueño tonto.

Desde que tengo memoria el solía dejarme todos los días una rosa roja. Cuando estaba en el preescolar las metía en mi mochila durante la merienda, en la primaria la dejaba sobre mi pupitre, y durante la secundaria y preparatorio las pegaba en la puerta de mi casillero. Y durante quince años, todos los días, tomaba la rosa y la tiraba al diablo; si sabía que estaba mirándome tendía tomarme la molesta de destrozarla antes de de echarla al bote de basura. Sabía que le dolía, y eso era exactamente por qué lo hacía.

Mire mis ojos en el reflejo del vidrio del auto, la noche lo había convertido en un espejo en el cual me podía ver con absoluta claridad. Cuanto más nos acercábamos a la casa Cullen mas apagados se ponina, pero sobre todo más molestos.

La noche estaba tan sombría como yo. La mayoría de los días el cielo estaba encapotada por un techo de nubes que tapaba las estrellas y hoy no era la excepción. Odiaba este pueblo. Estaba rezando para que las clases terminaran y así escapando a la universidad de Seattle. Adiós ciudad barata, adiós nubes, adiós Edward. El pasamiento me hacia sonreír.

Mama y papa estaban hablando animadamente acerca de unas posibles vacaciones a Cabo, igual que hace dos años. Jamás me iba a hartar de ese lugar, era precioso. Supongo que sería mi despedida por marcharme a la universidad. ¿Qué mejor que las soleadas playas de Cabo para despedir la parte fácil de mi vida? ¿ Qué mejor que unas vacaciones lujosas para festejar que me largo?

En la noche Forks parecía un pueblo fantasma. Las luces se iban apagando, las tiendas se cerraban y las calles se vaciaban. Claro que nos cruzábamos con algunos lugares abiertos, principalmente cafeterías, este lugar estaba lleno. No había tiendas de ropa como la gente, pero que había cafetería, había. Probablemente por eso la mayoría de los adultos eran gordos. Claro que mis padres eran excepción a la regla. Si bien eran personas buenas e inteligentes, desbordaban superficialidad y egocentrismo. Y eso para mí estaba bien. Todo el mundo ama a las personas que se aman a sí mismas.

Mire mi vestido que se asomaba por la hendidura de la parte baja del abrigo. Había cometido en error de comprar uno color azul. Es que me había enamorado de el completamente y me olvide por completo que la Rata Cullen había mencionado en numerosas ocasiones que le encantaba como el azul quedaba en mi. Ya estaba tendido en mi cama, junto con los tacones negros cuando me acorde de eso. Maldecía mientras me secaba el perlo, pero igual me lo puse. No importa que prenda tuviera encima, para el yo era hermosa. Algo en lo que si estábamos de acuerdo.

Este chico realmente me molestaba. Había tantas niñas rata en el instituto. Que combinaría a la perfección con sus asquerosas camisas amarillo pato, pero no. El niño tenía que venir a joderme la vida a mí. Me tenia harta. Era cansador ser Isabella Swan; ser hermosa, inteligente, divertida y popular era algo que con sumía mucho tiempo. Denigrar a los nerd también era bastante agotador, coquetear para que me den sus apuntes y me hagan la tarea también lo eran. Y si a eso le sumamos el tener que sacarme a el idiota de Edward Cullen de encima, probablemente terminaría en hospital por estrés antes de que termine el año. A veces me gustaría ser alguien ordinario, una chica del montón. Y entonces veo mi reflejo en el espejo y me doy cuenta que es imposible que alguien como yo fuera común. Es decir, ni siquiera Tanya Denali y sus hermanas, con sus gigantescos pechos operados, sus rubios cabellos teñidos y sus ojos celestes podían competir contra mí. Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon y yo éramos las chicas dominantes en el instituto, e incluso entre nostras tres yo era la mejor. Y eso tomaba tiempo.

Ya estábamos dentro del bosque y conforme avanzábamos podíamos ver las luces de la mansión Cullen. Era blanca, con hermosos ventanales y tan enorme como la nuestra. No tenia jardin delantero, su jardín estaba basado en masetas juntas en su enorme terraza que ocupaba tres tercios de la mitad del techo, lo que si tenían atrás era una piscina enorme en la cual Edward me miraba como baboso cada vez que me metía.

En cuanto aparcamos fuera de su casa, Esme salió afuera a recibirnos. Estaba muy hermosa, tenía un vestido rosa pálido hasta las rodillas y el pelo recogido en un elegante moño. Carlisle y Edward debían estar adentro. Papa salió, dio la vuelta al carro por la parte de adelante, le abrió la puerta a mama y luego a mí.

"Ok, Bella" dijo mi subconsciente sentado en sus sillón blanco de toda la vida ". Solo es otra estúpida cena".

Suspire, mire hacia al frente y esforcé una enorme sonrisa falsa. En cuanto salí del coche comencé a maldecir mentalmente. Edward se había asomado por la puerta y tenía la boca abierta mientras me miraba como tonto. Me sentí asqueada, que los chicos me miraran era una cosa, pero que el me mirara era otra. Me sentía violada. Para variar tenía una camisa amarilla pato (nótese el sarcasmo) metida dentro de los pantalones, el pero peinado de manera tonta y esas gafas que eran más enormes que su cara. A los hipster esas cosas les quedaban bien, pero a Edward no. El muchacho parecía un método anticonceptivo andante.

Mama y tía Esme se dieron un fuerte abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla. La mayoría de sus amigas hacían eso de manera falsa, todas las mujeres de la ciudad les tenían envidias a estas señoras. Ambas casadas con hombres de mucho dinero, ambas con casas soñadas, y ambas con únicos hijos, que según ellas eran perfectas. Pero entre Reneé y Esme no había una gota de envidia, ellas se adoraban la una a la otra. No se veían un día y ya se extrañaban. Era igual a mi amistad con las chicas. Luego le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla derecha a mi padre; y de último un abrazo parecido al que le otorgo a mi madre, repleto de cariño.

-Edward, hola- exclamo mi madre dulcemente cuando lo vio en la puerta prado.

El increíblemente quito la vista de mi y le sonrió a mi progenitora para posteriormente abrasarla. El mismo cariño que yo sentía por sus padres él lo sentía por los mios.

-Hola, tía. Te vez hermosa.

-Tú también te ves muy guapo.

¡Dios, mama!¡Deja de mentirle al niño! Tu sabes que esta horrible, el sabe que esta horrible, yo se que esta horrible, el mundo entero sabe que el muchacho esta horrible. Si lo quieres tanto, no le mientas. Solo dile gracias o que gusto verte, no que se ve guapo, eso es de mala persona.

Luego estrecho la mano de mi padre. Mi piel comenzó a erizarse del asco. Ahora venia mi beso en la mejilla y lo peor de todo era que tenía que evitar no poner cara de asco y realmente me era imposible, el era repugnante. En cuanto me miro a los ojos, me di cuenta de que los suyos brillaban de felicidad; al parecer disfruta a costas de mi desgracia. Maldito bastardo.

Lo concia muy bien, iba a sacarle el mayor jugo posible a esto y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Me sentí despojada y acorralada cuando tomo mi mejilla con una mano para darme un beso y la otra la coloco en la cintura. Entonces me di cuenta que me equivoque, lo peor no era que no podía hacer cara de asco, sino que lo peor era el tener que responderle. Colgué mis brazos en su cuello y le di un apretón, mientras mentalmente deseaba bañarme con desinfectante y pesticida. Se separo a regañadientes y me miro de arriba abajo sin descaro.

-Tu también te ves hermosa.

-Gracias, Edward- respondí apretando los dientes. Pronunciar su nombre en voz alta hacia que la lengua me quemara.

Vi sus ojos decepcionados. El quería que le dijera que estaba guapo...¡Chúpate esa, carbón!¡Primero muerta antes de decir eso!

-Vamos a entrar. Carlisle ya está a adentro con hambre- dijo Esme divertida mientras cruzaba el umbral de su puerta exterior.

Mama y papa se rieron, yo me limite a intentar no hacer contacto visual con Edward, quien me miraba fijamente sin descaro. El aire dentro de la casa Cullen estaba climatizado, había un calorcito agradable que me provocaba el quitarme la chaqueta. El problema era que Edward siempre se ofrecía en ayudarme con eso. Y yo, mientras me moría por darle un puñetazo bien mereció justo entre los lentes de ñoño.

-Mi princesita.

Esa voz conocida me hizo levantar la cabeza. Carlisle me dio un enorme abrazo, girándome en el aire. No pude evitar reírme. Mientras me aferraba a el para no caerme y también porque lo quería muchísimo. Realmente por esto soportaba las cenas con Edward. Por mis adorados tíos.

-Hola, tío- le dije sonriente en cuanto me bajo.

-Hola mi cielo.

Me beso la frente con dulzura y luego fue a abrazar a mi madre y padre. Volví a encontrarme con la mirada de Edward. La misma expresión de adoración de siempre. Mi subconsciente se acaricio la frente, frustrada. Sí, yo también quería borrarle ese semblante a golpes. Le dedique un gesto de enojo, entrecerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño. Que supiera que me molestaba. Pero el estúpido ni se inmuto. Me quite el saco de paño rápidamente, sin darle la oportunidad a nada y lo deje sobre el sofá. Luego mis padres repitieron en gesto.

-¿Pasmos al comedor?- pregunto Esme-. Ya puse la mesa.

Esme encamino la ida hasta el comedor, como siempre. Era una gran anfitriona, ya sea en una cena simple como esta o una fiesta elegante como las que organizaba para el hospital. La mesa estaba impecable, cada uno tenía dos copas, una con agua y una con vino, entes de la mayoría de edad, en la mía y en la de Rata Cullen estaba llena de jugo de naranja; también teníamos dos platos, el más chico superpuesto al más grande; las servilletas estaban dobladas de manera que parecían conitos y descansaban sobre los platos. En el centro había una bandeja enorme y sobre ella un cerdo mediano asado, a ambos lado de este un cuenco con puré de patatas y una pequeña jarra de porcelana. Esme realmente se tomaba en serio esto de la cena.

Curiosamente todos teníamos un lugar en esta mesa, los hombres a la cabeza y los demás a los costados; Edward y Esme de un lado y mi madre y yo del otro. Lamentablemente estos lugares inconscientemente asignados me dejaban frente a frente con el ñoño. Trataba de decirme a mi misma que esto no demoraría demasiado, mientras me sentaba. Pero, maldita sea, esta comida seria eterna.

Carlisle corto al animal, mientas nosotros quitábamos las servilletas y les pasábamos los platos. Luego comenzamos a pasarnos los cuencos entre nosotros. Papa y el tío estaban hablando del trabajo. El rubio era director del hospital, su padre era el dueño o lo seria hasta que ya no le dé la cabeza y pase a manos de su hijo. Y Charlie era el dueño de una firma de abogados, claro que la firma estaba en Portland, ya que había mas empleados a su disposición que habitantes en el pueblo. Mama hablaba de sus sueños para la nueva decoración y Esme le daba algunas ideas que iban surgiendo. Ni la Rata ni yo hablamos, el porqué estaba demasiado ocupado mirándome y yo porque estaba demasiado ocupada intentando contenerme para no insultarlo.

-Edward recibió una beca para Harvard- comento Carlisle orgulloso mientras se llevaba un tenedor con cerdo a la boca.

-¿Enserio?- respondió mi padre dejando la copa de vino sobre la mesa-. Eso es grandioso, aunque no me sorprende. Es un muchacho muy listo y dedicado el que tienes aquí.

¡Si. Dedicado a molestarme!

-Si...bueno...espero conservarla- dijo Edward levantado la cabeza hacia mi padre pero cada cinco segundos desviando su mirada hacia mí. Grandísimo idiota.

-Lo harás. No tengas duda- lo alentó mama.

Holaaaaa! Esta soy yo jugando con una idea! Se me ocurrio hace unos dias pero queria saber si lo sigo o no...

¿Ustedes que opinan?

Besoos, nos estamos leyendo.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Cuando iremos de compras para la fiesta? Es en una semana.

A mitad de año, los del último grado hacían una fiesta en la playa La Push. Eran geniales. Había fogatas, música a todo volumen, saltábamos de acantilado, y lo mejor de todo, había cientos de litros de alcohol. Este año éramos nostros los anfitriones. Jacob y James eran los supervisores de todo, y eso los hacía sentir como reyes.

Si lo veías de cierta manera, en esta fiesta era donde las clases sociales eran más marcadas. Estas cosas eran para populares; claro que algunos ñoños tenían el atrevimiento de venir, pero siempre terminaban siendo arrojados por el acantilado en sus lindos trajes de nacimiento. Así que la mayoría ni siquiera asomaba la cabeza por ahí. Y se lo agradecíamos, las ratas de biblioteca eran unas aguafiestas.

Todos los chicos del instituto, y tres chicas, me rogaron ser mis acompañantes. Y como era de esperarse les dije un enorme y rotundo no. Nadie era lo bastante digno de mi compañía. Tal vez, y si se portaba bien, iría con Jacob. Creo que era lo indicado. Era el capitán del equipo de Basketball y yo la chica más guapa y popular. Tal vez estábamos un poco obligados a ir juntos. Y realmente podía ser peor, Jacob era un tipo bastante genial.

Rata Cullen fue el primero en pedírmelo. No lo hizo en público, y le agradecí mentalmente por eso. Cuando me hablaba y había mas gente al rededor, era lo más vergonzosa del mundo. Fue al final de la cena de hace dos semanas. Nos estabamos por ir, y yo estaba llevando las bandejas de bocaditos dulces a la cocina para poder escapar. Tonta fui al creer que me había librado de Edward. El retrasado, me siguió con tasas de té en la mano, acercándose hasta mi.

FLASHBACK

-Bella- me llamo con voz tímida.

Resople. No quería contestarle, pero si no lo hacía iba a segur fastidiando. Era mejor que el maldito me dijera lo que quería de una vez.

-¿Qué?- le dije molesta.

Cuando no había nadie, no me molestaba en ocultar mi desagrado por él. Por eso, el aprovechaba cuando estábamos con nuestros padres para fingir que éramos mejores amigos y hacer cosas como tocarme el brazo o ponerme la mano en la cintura cuando va a pasar. Pero ahora, podía ser natural con él. Y eso era como quitar un peso enorme de mis hombros, al menos por unos segundos.

-Me preguntaba si tu...si quizás...yo...tu...nosotros- dijo tartamudeando como tarado mientras miraba al piso-. ¿Te gustaría ir a la fiesta de la playa conmigo?

¿QUEEEE? ¿ESTABA DE JODA?

No puede ser que estuviera hablando enserio. ¡Por el amor de Dios! El niño había conseguido una beca en Harvard, se supone que es listo. Y que sabría que prefiero tomar acido antes que estar cerca de él. ¡Definitivamente iba a perder la beca! Si fuera inteligente se daría cuenta que ni en mil años saldría con él.

Camine lentamente hasta Edward y lo tome de la corbata negra que se había puesto. El me miro asustado, pero había un deje de esperanza en sus ojos. ¿Este tipo estaba drogado? ¿Enserio pensaba que lo iba a besar? La forma en que sus labios comenzar a ir hacia delante me dio la respuesta. Si, el muchachito estaba bastante drogado.

-Preferiría tener sexo con un tipo leproso antes que salir contigo- le dije de la manera más fría que me salió. Luego lo solté y salí de la cocina.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Todavía no podía creer que él hubiese hecho eso. ¿Es que acaso Edward no tenía ni un poquito de dignidad? ¿Ni siquiera una mísera migaja de respeto por sí mismo? Eso era realmente penoso.

-No lo sé Alice. Cuando tú quieras- respondió Rose sin darle mucha importancia mientras se llevaba algunas palomitas a la boca.

Estábamos mirando "Dirty Dancing" y este era el momento crucial de la película donde Patrick Swayze levantaba por los aires al la esbelta Jennifer Grey yo todo el mundo se enloquece. Nunca entenderé la manía de Rosalie por ese film. La veíamos una y otra vez, y la chica jamás se hartaba. Un día juro que destruiré el CD. La verdad que la película me tenía cansada. Mire a Alice que cuidadosamente le pasaba a las uñas de mis pies una especie de esmalte fortalecedor con calcio o no sé qué carajo, no le entendí muy bien cuando me lo decía. Todos los viernes íbamos a casa de alguna a comer porquerías y mirar una peli, mientras Ali nos hacia manicura y pedicura como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Para que pagar un salón cuando tienes a un duende entretenido que te lo hace en la comodidad de una cama. Mi pequeña y alegre amiga me tendió un bol de vidrio muy bonito repleto de esmaltes de todos los colores existentes en el mundo, y de todo tipo. Craquelado, con brillo, barnizados, con pequeñas formitas de papel laminado dentro y todas esas cosas. Podía ser muy coqueta pero de pintura para uñas no sabía un carajo. Para eso tenía a Alice.

-Escoge un color- murmuro sin mirarme, soplándole a mis uñas.

Comencé a revolver. No había ninguno que me llamara la atención, pero no era algo que se pudiera tomar a la ligera. Todos mis atuendos hasta el próximo viernes tenían que combinar con mis uñas. Comencé a repasar mentalmente una y otra vez toda la ropa que había en mi inmenso vestidor pensando que color no me complicaría tanto la vida. Rosa...tenía bastantes cosas rosas que podía combinar. Pantalones, tacones y blusas. Si, era un buen color. Lo tome y se lo tendí a mi amiga, ella siguió sin levantar la mirada cuando lo tomo.

-Bella ¿Edward ya te invito a la fiesta?- pregunto Rosalie mirándome de reojo.

La habitación quedo por completo en silencio, que solo se perturbaba con la pelicula. La rubia me miraba a mí, yo a ella, y no podía ver a Alice pero estaba segura que ahora si dejo de prestarle atención a mis pies.

Ellas sabían que odiaba hablar de él. Mencionarlo me daba más jaqueca que tomar diez litros de alcohol. La pequeña insinuación de su persona ya me ponía con un humor de perros y me hacia querer matar a todo el que tenia adelante.

¿Qué mierda pasaba con Rosalie?

No hablar de Edward Rata Cullen no era una opción, era una regla. Un límite inquebrantable para mi, así como las mil tipas con las que se acostó Emmett lo eran para ella. Había miles de temas para hablar. La nueva nariz chueca de Jessica Stanly, el asqueroso atuendo de Lauren Mallory, o como los atletas aventaron en ropa interior a Eric Yorkie el estacionamiento del instituto. Tantos temas de conversación interesantes, pero no. A la niña se le tiene que ocurrir hablar de la Rata. A veces Rosalie podía ser tan odiosa, incluso más que las Denali.

La batalla de miradas continuaba. La rubia me miraba arrogantemente, un gesto que la hacia parecerse mucho a su hermano Jasper, yo a su vez la miraba con odio. Creo que si las miradas de furia fueran cuchillas, Rosalie tendría mas agujeros que un puto colador, Alice seguía en su lugar, quieta como una estatua. Rose volvió a meter la mano en el cuenco de vidrio para tomar otro diminuto puñadito de palomitas para llevárselos a la boca, el cuenco que sería el objeto que provocaría su muerte.

-Lo hizo- su pregunta sonó mas bien a afirmación. Claro que lo hizo.

-Si- respondí agriamente, odiándola con todas mis fuerzas. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

¡Maldita teas, rubia odiosa!

-Tal vez...- murmuro Alice bajito, casi en susurro.

Ambas dirigimos la atención al duende que se miraba nerviosa las manos.

-Ve con ciudad Alice- le advertí con los dientes apretados. Si decía otra mierda como la de Rosalie iba a partirles algo en la cabeza.

Ella me miro asustada ante mi tono. Si es que era posible, la chica parecia haberse vuelto más pequeña en ese segundo, mientras me miraba asustada. Yo jamás era brusca o mala con ella, pero la muchacha sabia que si le hablaba de esa manera, era porque su vida literalmente corría peligro.

-Tal vez...tal vez no sea tan malo que Edward te allá invitado a la fiesta- concluyo. De la nada Rosalie estallo en carcajadas estruendosas.

Ya está. Me voy. ¡Hijas de perra! Iba a buscarme nuevas amigas. Todas se moririan por obtener un puesto junto a mí, no sería muy difícil encontrar dos chicas más leales y menos boconas. Realmente no podía creer lo que había dicho, me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. Creí que ella era mi amiga y me defendería con uñas y dientes de la malita rubia endemoniada a la que se le había dado por joderme el día de chicas. Un montón de palabras comenzaron a surcar por mi mente. Traición, ex- amiga,...homicidio.

Estaba a punto de levantarme e irme, totalmente indignada cuando Alice hablo.

-Espera. Escúchame.

Una gran parte de mi mente me decía que la ignorara y que me fuera al diablo, que no las necesitaba. Pero la otra parte, esa que las amaba con locura, me rogo que me quedara un segundo. Decidí hacerle caso. Jamás podría suplantarlas. Eran mis hermanas.

-Habla- dije con recelo.

Alice se enderezo en su lugar. Como si estuviera preparándose para algo. Soltó aire lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Cualquiera podría decir que estaba exagerando. Pero en realidad era algo bastante normal. Yo suelo ser poco racional cuando me pongo furiosa.

-Podrías...podrías invitarlo.

¿Enserio? ¿Enserio? La mire incrédula. Yo era una buena amiga. Si quería mis tacones de Gucci, se los prestabas; si quería mis perfumes de Dior, se los daba; si quería salir a perseguir chicos, iba con ella. Yo era una excelente persona. Así que... ¿Porque mierda quería verme sufrir?

Hasta mi parte que las quería, decidió mandarlas al carajo. Eso era el nivel más bajo de traición. Como si yo fuera y me acostara con Jasper, el único chico que había hecho que su cabeza explote. O como si tuviera sexo con Emmett, el novio de Rosalie. O pero, como si fuera a una barata de ropa con otras chicas.

-Me largo.

Como si hubiera un recorte debajo de mi, casi salte lejos de la cama. Estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera me molesta en tomar mis zapatos. Que se los quedara. Me valía mierda. Camine hacia la puerta con rapidez, pero antes de que llegara al umbral Alice ya estaba de pie, tomándome de la muñeca para que no me fuera. ¿Es que acaso quería segur fastidiándome? Porque si era así, me iba a olvidar de todos nuestros años juntas y le iba un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-¿Podrías esperar un segundo?- me suplico con los ojos de cachorro.

Oh no, eso no. La maldita sabia que con eso me tenia comprada. Joder. Era lo más tierno del mundo, tan dulce y malvado a la vez. Alice debería sor política. Con esa cara engaña a cualquiera

-Alice...

No era conocida por mi buena paciencia. Esperar cinco minutos ya me ponía irritable. Mas si era un tema tan molesto como la Rata Cullen. Pero aquí estaba Ali dando vueltas como si fuera un perro a punto de echarse. Ya con decir que lo invitara, la había cagado. Pero por algún extraño motivo me intrigaba lo que tuviera que decir. Tal vez por eso no me fui. Dudo que fuera porque ella me estuviera agarrando la muñeca, era tan pequeña que sin problemas podría arrástrala hasta la puerta.

-Tu invítalo- al ver mi cara de odio levanto la mano libre, indicándome que me contuviera de matarla, algo que se me estaba haciendo difícil-. Dile que si quieres ir con el después de todo. Finges que te diviertes. Lo dejas un momento solo, le dices...- lo penco un instante-...le dices que tienes que hablar conmigo. En ese segundo los chicos van, le dan la paliza de su vida y le dicen de tu parte que no te vuelva a molestar.

Silencio.

O yo estaba muy mal de la cabeza o esto sonaba a un buen plan. No era tan malo si lo veías de una manera muuuuy retorcida. Supongo que el niño se merecía que le dieran un par de ligeros golpes. Tal vez así me dejaría en paz de una vez por todas. Pero eso quería decir que tenía que hablar con el de manera voluntaria. Tendría que pasar por años de terapia para poder superar eso. Me estremecí ante la idea de que tal vez el creía que era un comienzo de relación y se le ocurriera tocarme en algún momento. Pero, joder, Alice tal vez tenia razón. De hecho, tenía razón casi siempre. No importaba que en un momento pareciera que el plan fuera a explotar en tu cara, al final todo salía exactamente como ella quería. El que quiere celeste, que le cueste. El problema es que esto iba a costar demasiado.

Creo que Alice se dio cuenta de que lo estaba pensando un poco, porque sonrió y me soltó. La angurrienta de Rosalie seguía comiendo palomitas, como si nuestro deje de discusión fuera una película. Era como Pandora.

-Mmm...Esa idea no esta tan mal- comento la rubia mientras miraba a Alice con aprobación.

Las mire a ambas. Estaba a punto de atentar contra todo lo que creía. Yo, Isabella Swan, iba a rebajarme hasta el suelo y a dejar que el ñoño de ñoños tuviera el privilegio de llevarme a una especie de cita. Es decir, al final de la noche Edward tendría su merecido y todo eso, pero realmente no quería pasar con el más tiempo del que estoy obligada diariamente. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Y yo estaba muy desesperada. Mi subconsciente también lo estaba pensando, y tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea. Pero todo sea por una buena causa.

-Pero tengo que hablarle- dije casi sollozando. No quería.

-Parece que si- me respondió la rubia bastante entretenida.

La mire molesta. Era tan fácil para ella sacarme de mis casillas. Tan fácil. Y también para mí sería muy sencillo asfixiara con una de las horrendas almohadas que Alice se trajo de su viaje a Francia. Esas cosas eran enormes. Solo tena que ponerla sobre su cabeza, acostarme encima y dejar que la magia pase. Ahora yo estaba ideando mi propio plan. Y se veía tan tentador.

-No te rías Rosalie. No es gracioso

-¿Enserio? Porque a mí me parce hilarante.

Ya está. La mato. Me moví hacia ella pero Alice me detuvo. La maldita rubia ni siquiera tenía el descaro de disimular la risa. Con amigas asi nadie quiere enemigos. Y eso que parecía tan buena cuando era pequeña.

-¡Rosalie!- la regaño la duende-. Ignórala.

Ahora si me defendía. Gracias Alice. Aunque técnicamente ella estuvo de su lado primero.

-Yo no lo sé...

-Es el plan perfecto. Edward jamás le dirá nada a sus padres. El chico te ama demasiado.

-Alice, yo...

-Tú hazlo. Te prometo que va a salir bien.

Esa noche mientras las chicas dormían, yo no podía dejar de pensar en el dichoso plan.

Parecía algo bastante razonable y cuerdo, pero realmente no quería pasar tiempo de "calidad" con la Rata Cullen. Todas las decisiones que había tomado en la vida habían sido con el propósito de evitar una gran catástrofe como esta. Y la condenada igual me alcanzo.

¿Y qué pasaba si el plan no funcionaba? ¿O si los chicos me dejaban plantada en el momento crucial y yo tenía que volver con Edward y fingir que lo adoraba? ¿Y si no funcionaba y el sigua insistiendo? ¿Qué pasaba si el desgraciado me besaba?

Dios, no. La idea me hizo querer revolcarme en el colchón tirado en el suelo en el que dormía. Alice había corrido su enorme cama para dejar lugar a tres colchones de una plaza que formaban un cirulo, donde todas estábamos acostadas. Si Edward me besaba yo me suicidaba. No me permitirá a mi misma vivir con el recuerdo de su boca sobre la mía, me acecharía como un león a su presa y no me dejaría vivir en paz.

"Hazlo." dijo mi subconsciente adormilado "Solo así te libraras de el"

Holaaaa, yo solo lo sigo y que sea lo que Dios quiera XD

Besoooos


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. Quiero hablar con tu supervisor- le gruñí al cielo.

Esto no podía ser. A mí, Dios me estaba estafando. Por lo que tengo entendió, si eres bueno, te pasan cosas buenas. Yo era una excelente persona. No debían pasarme cosas como esta. Pero heme aqui, junto a la puerta del salón de bilogía, donde la Rata Cullen se enceraba después de clase a leer. Había esperado a que el aparcamiento estuviera casi vacío antes de hacerlo. No quería que me vieran entrar en ese lugar. Todos saben que es el refugio de Edward.

Solo había diez coches, siete eran de profesores, los otros de estudiantes; uno era de Cullen, el otro, no tenía ni idea; y el ultimo era el BWM descapotable que le habían regalado su abuelos a Rosalie por su cumpleaños. Mis dos amigas estaban apoyadas contra este último. Ambas me miraban lastimeramente, sintiendo compasión por mí. Al menos no se estaban riendo.

Suspire. Vamos, Bella, tu puedes. Solo piensa que es otro chico tonto. Intenta no recordar la repulsión que sientes por el y estarás bien. Eres una mujer fuerte, lista, hermosa e independiente. Esto ser tan fácil como comprar ropa.

Dios ¿a quién engaño? Esto era más difícil que intentar lamerse el codo. Y esa mierda es difícil.

Me posicione frente a la puerta y conté los latidos de mi corazón. Casi podia oirlos.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7

Mi subconsciente ya se había puesto el casco, el chaleco anti balas y el camuflaje de guerra. Listo para atacar a su horrible destino. Pero le temblaban las piernas. Era más cobarde que yo. Y eso que no era ella la que tenía que hacerlo. No iba a quedar humillada delante de nadie si esto salía más. Después de todo, es la única en mi cabeza.

Tome el picaporte, sentía como si me quemara la mano. Bien, es la hora. Solo finge que es un curita. Cuanto más rápido la saques, mas rápido se irá el dolor.

Abrí la puerta y entre rápidamente, aun quedaba el dueño del auto desconocido como posible testigo. No podía darme el lujo de que alguien me viera frente a esta puerta. Sabrían que iba a hablar con él.

Edward estaba enfrascado en un libro de color azul que en su contratapa tenía la foto de un tipo más arrugado que una pasa de uva. Sus enormes lentes se estaban deslizando por su nariz, haciéndolo ver más ridículo. Estaba tan enfrascado en el libro que no se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación hasta que tosí ligeramente para llamar su atención.

Muy bien, Bella. Hora de show.

Sonreí imaginándome que el que tenía delante era Jacob y no el, mientras lo miraba coquetamente. Su cara de sorpresa al verme en ese lugar era digna de una foto. Parecía un gran tarado, con los ojos abiertos como plato y la mandíbula caída. Si la mantenía así por más tiempo se le iba a meter una mosca.

-B...Be...Bella. Hola- dijo tartamudeando torpemente mientras cerraba el libro sin siquiera marcar la pagina en la que se quedo y se levantaba los lentes con el dedo índice.

Realmente Carlisle y Esme no estaban muy inspirados para tener sexo cuando decidieron tenerlo. La cantidad de defectos que tenía la criatura solo podrían ser de fábrica. O tal vez, Esme quería que su hijo fuera gay, y por eso lo hizo horrible a los ojos de cualquier mujer.

No...eso no podía ser. Ningún gay andaría con Edward.

-Hola. Espero no molestarte.- dije batiendo mis pestañas cual colegiala de película y caminaba hacia él.

Si hubiera estado parado, se le habrían caído los pantalones. Eso mataba a cualquier hombre. Y en el caso de Edward, que sentía adoración extrema por mí, esto podría provocarle un infarto. Tal vez sea algo morbosa, pero la idea me hizo sonreír mas profundamente.

-No, claro que no.- dijo apresuradamente mientras se paraba. Gracias al cielo, sus pantalones se mantuvieron en el lugar correcto.

-¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?

Claro que podía, era Isabella Swan. Podía hacer lo que se me antojara sin problema. Una de las miles ventajas que obtienes al ser yo. Una que cambiaria sin dudarlo con tal de poder salir de esta habitación. Pero no. Tenía que ser fuerte, aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo y quisiera matarlo por el simple hecho de existir. Debía mantenerme fiarme si quería que esto saliera bien. No podía darme el lujo de vomitar por estar a solo un mísero metro de distancia de la Rata.

-S...si.

-Luego de que me pediste ir al baile contigo, estuve pensando- dije mirando al piso, fingiendo timidez. Esto me lo había enseñado Alice ayer. Ya que yo nunca había sentido timidez. Charlie Swan jamás criaría un hijo tan débil como para sentir ese sentimiento tan tonto.

-Ok...

-Disculpa que este tan nerviosa. Nunca había hecho esto antes- dije con voz temblorosa mientras levantaba en la cabeza y lo miraba a los ojos. Debería ser actriz, no seria difícil para mi ganar un Oscar.

"Asqueada, Bella. La palabra es asquead" me corrijo mi subconsciente histéricamente mientras se tapaba la cara para no ver lo bajo que habíamos caído. Lo que una persona hace por conseguir liberta.

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunto. Parecía bastante asustado. Pero no tanto como yo.

Maten la fachada, Bella. Mantén la fachada.

-¿Irías a la fiesta de la playa conmigo?- dije rápidamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ok, lo dije. Me quemaba la boca y tenía ganas de arrancarme la lengua y hervirla, pero lo dije. No me sentía yo misma, tal vez porque en el pasado jamás había hecho algo como esto. Si me encontrara con mi yo del pasado, probablemente este me daría una paliza, una muy bien merecida.

Edward me miraba impresionado. Abría y cerraba la boca, pero no decía nada. Parecía un pescado. Bella, contrólate, no lo golpees. O todo el plan se irá por el caño.

Y mientras la Rata impactada se encontraba en el paraíso, y me preguntaba si estaba en el infierno de Dante. O alguna especie de purgatorio. Castigándome, no sé...por ser guapa, quizás. Pero eso no era mi culpa.

El asintió como retrasado y sonrió como un niño en navidad. Ok, esta parte era mala. Alice dijo que para hacer mí acto más creíble tenia que denigrarme a mi misma físicamente y demostrare aprecio. Y luego iría a casa a bañarme con acido.

Me acerque rápidamente, como si fuera tímida, cuando en realidad era para poder largarme, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo en el lugar. Dejándolo parado allí, con sonrisa de tonto. Como cualquier película mala de romance.

En cuanto salí busque a las chicas con la mirada, ambas me estaban mirando expectantes, inclinadas hacia adelante. Levante un pulgar, supongo que me había salido bien, pero también mal; ahora estaba condenada. Al menos la parte mala habia términado.

"Esta no era la parte mala" dijo mi subconsciente mientras suspiraba derrotado.

Estuvimos toda esa tarde de compras. Jasper y Emmett se habían ofrecido "voluntariamente" como mulas de carga, pero no fueron de gran utilidad. Jasper apenas si podía con las bolsas de su hermana, y no importa que tan grande y fuerte sea Emmett, Ali y yo comprábamos en exceso. Estaban los consumidores, y luego nosotras que limpiábamos cada tienda que veíamos. Me encantaba comprar, era desestresante. Como unas mini vacaciones cerca de tu casa.

Lamentablemente en un momento tuvimos que parar, los muchachos llevaban media hora quejándose se que ya no podían mas y literalmente rogaban por ir a comer algo.

Los dos se dejaron caer pesadamente en las sillas mientras nosotras nos reíamos. La exageración de los hombres no tenía precio. ¿Que eran treinta y siete bolsas?, nada.

El restorán en el cual paramos era bastante bonito, era simple y estaba vacío. Es mejor a que este lleno de familias con mocosos escurriendo cosas por todos lados. Una camarera pelirroja se acerco a tomarnos la orden, interrumpiendo nuestra plática.

-¿Que desean ordenar?- dijo mirando a Emmett sin ningún descaro. Ok, esto se veía bastante prometedor.

-Queremos- dijo Rosalie con un tono de voz algo peligroso-. Una pizza grande y cinco latas de cerveza.

Corre pelirroja, corre. Emm tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le encantaba que Rose hiciera eso. Creo que lo hacía sentirse querido. Mi amiga no era del tipo de chica que mostraba demasiado afecto. Claro que se devoraban el uno al otro cada vez que podían, pero era algo más carnal. Creo que esa era la manera de demostrar que lo amaba.

La pobre muchacha parecía bastante asustada, luego de quitar la mirada del oso para posarlo en la rubia. Si, da bastante miedo. Rosalie era muy buena intimidando personas. Realmente hábil. Se fue en cuanto pudo, refugiándose en la seguridad que había detrás del mostrador. Jazz, Ali y yo bajamos las miradas mientras conteníamos la risa. Si veía que lo estábamos disfrutando, iban a rodar cabezas.

-¿Estas celosa, amor?- pregunto Emmett jubiloso. El desgraciado sabía que estaba celosa.

-Claro que no. Alguien como yo no va a estar celosa de alguien como ella- esto último lo dijo apartando el pelo rubio de su hombro derecho.

Esta chica no sabía mentir. A kilómetros se notaba que iba a matar a la camarera. Apuesto que la pobre pelirroja, quien había salido de nuestro campo visual, se encontraba hecha una bolita en algún rincón de la cocina, preguntándose a si misma si salir o no.

Y al parecer decidió que amaba mucho su vida. Porque quien nos trajo la pizza y luego las cerveza era un hombre con pinta de mariposa. Estuvimos comiendo entre risas. Me sentía un poco más relajada, luego del episodio traumático de hoy con la Rata, esto era como una brisa refrescante. De a poquito lo iba olvidando, pero Alice no me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo del todo. La maldeci internamente, pero tenía razón. Había que decirles a los chicos, eran una gran parte del plan.

-No entiendo- dijo Emmett dándole un sorbo a su tercera lata de Yuengling Tradicional.

-Muy bien- dijo Alice mientras se restregaba la cara con las manos y luego miraba al grandote-. La idea es que Bella valla a La Push con Edward Cullen, que lo deje solo para "hablar "conmigo -siguió haciendo comillas con los dedos-. Y ustedes aparecen, le dan la paliza de su vida, y luego le dicen de parte de Bella que deje de molestarla.

-¿Y tu accediste a eso?- Jasper dejo de comer intrigado.

-Ya lo invito- la duende le respondió orgullosa por tener semejante capacidad para controlarme.

-¿Queeeeee?

Emmett escupió toda la cerveza sobre la mesa, salpicándonos a las chicas y a mí. Qué asco.

-Emmett. Maldita sea.

-Lo siento. ¿Cómo?

-Hizo la cara- le respondí señalado con el pulgar a Alice que estaba sentada a mi izquierda.

-Uuuuuuuu- dijeron ambos poniendo cara de lastima. Ellos lo sabían, nadie se salva de Alice y los ojos de cordero a medio morir.

-¿Te dijo que si?

Los mire con una ceja levantada. Claro que me dijo que sí. A mí nadie me negaba nada. Dios, que pregunta tan estúpida.

-¿Que dicen?- pregunto Rosalie limpiándose con una toalla la mejilla.

-Estamos adentro.

Mi madre puso el grito en el cielo cuando le conté que iría con Edward a la fiesta. Luego encontraría una buena escusa cuando los muchachos hicieran estragos con él. Sé que ella siempre soñó que algún día mi familia y la de su mejor amiga se unirían por medio de nosotros. Oh, los sueños ilusos de mi adorable madre. Qué futuro más lejos de la realidad.

Enseguida insistió en acompañarme a comprar vestidos. Pero le dije que todavía tenía conmigo una de las tarjetas de papa, que había ido con las chicas, y que en una de las cientos de bolas que traje conmigo, había un vestido blanco sin tiras, ajustado hasta la cintura y luego suelto hasta la mitad del muslo; una chaqueta de jean nueva, y un par de tacones negros, que me quitaría en cuanto bajara a la costa, los dejaría por ahí y nunca los volvería a ver.

En cuanto llego Charlie, Reneé corrió a contarle. Se emociono mucho cuando lo supo, no estaba saltando como mama pero estaba bastante feliz. Sobre todo cuando se entero que había sido yo quien se lo había pedido a él. Tampoco falto mucho para que mama llamara a Esme para saber si la Rata le había contado. Al parecer, en cuanto llego, bajo corriendo del coche, sin importarle que sus tíos de New York estuvieran en la casa y comenzó a saltar de la felicidad. Que patético.

Fingir entusiasmo era agotador. La mujer no dejo de hablar de lo divino, de lo bueno, de lo dulce y de lo atento que era Edward. Yo solo asentía. Si hablaba iba a terminar diciendo algo como:" En que universo Edward Cullen es dulce" o "La gonorrea es mas divina que ese muchachito" y eso no me iba a dejar bien parada con nadie.

Agradecí cuando llego la hora de dormir. Ya bastante de Cullen por un día, o por el resto de mi vida... y las cinco que le siguen a esa

Otro jaja

Besos


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Cuando vas a llegar?

-No lo sé, Alice. Se supone que tiene que estar por llegar.

-No estamos de muy buen humor ¿verdad?

-¿Que esperabas? Tengo que pasar horas junto a la Rata fingiendo que lo adoro.

-Jaja. Ok. Suerte en el camino. Tengo que irme. Jasper quiere que lo ayude con algo. Bye.

Por Jasper baila el mono. Seguro que si fueran novios, ella sería una comandada. Sentía pena por ella. Era maravillosa, se merecía el mundo, pero este idiota no quería dárselo. Lástima que cada vez que le decíamos que buscara otro chico, le entraba una especie de histeria. Realmente la tenía hechizada.

Mire mi rostro en el espejo. Hermosa como siempre. Pero deprimida, muy deprimida. Se supone que tenía que ser una buena noche y no una porquería. Le rogaba Dios porque todo saliera según Alice, así al final de la noche podría volverme con Jacob o James. Seguro que ninguno dudaría en dejar a sus citas solas para traerme a casa. Solo necesitaba chasquear los dedos. Ya estaba vestida, maquillada y peinada. Todo cortesía de mi madre que había pasado toda la tarde del sábado revoloteando sobre mí, viendo que no me atrasara, o que mi ropa no se arrugara. Al parecer hacer esperar mucho a Edward era una especie de pecado. Por mi, lo dejaría esperando toda la vida.

Ella no quería que llevara la chaqueta, y sabia porque. Así me daba frio y la Rata me otorgara su abrigo o pero, me abrazara para darme calor. Pero con una fingida cara de preocupación le dije que quería llevar mi chaqueta así Edward no se refriaba por darme la suya. Eso la dejo contenta y a mi fuera de peligro. Gracias al cielo que me dio unos minutos para mí. Había bajado a esperar a que el llegara. Estaba harta de oír del niño, de lo mucho que me iba a divertir con él, y todas esas porquerías.

Sentía como si estuviera haciendo alguna especie de trabajo de caridad y mi recompensa por eso era que al final Edward Cullen tendría lo que merece. Emmett y Jasper estaban emocionados y habían llamado a dos más para que los ayudaran. Eso estaba bien, cuanto más mejor. Mike y Ben se habían unido a la causa con una gran sonrisa, pensando que tal vez esto las anotaría algunos puntos conmigo. Ilusos.

No había visto a la Rata desde aquel día del laboratorio de biología. A los muchachos se les había salido las cosas de las manos, al parecer los encargados de la comida se habían olvidado de ella y no pudimos conseguir las bebidas ya que alguien había tenido la brillante idea de enviar a Tyler, el único menor de edad del último año. Todo exploto en sus caras y rogando vinieron a las chicas y a mí. Así que con caritas de Alice les pedimos a los profesores y el director que nos excusaran de nuestras clases restantes de la semana. No costó mucho convencerlos, nadie podía negarse a nosotras. Eso fue un gran alivio, si bien pase cuatro días corriendo detrás de todo el mundo para que hagan lo que les decía, ni siquiera tuve tiempo para tomar las rosas del casillero, y todas las de la semana quedaron allí. Mejor, porque no podía tomarlas y destruirlas como estaba acostumbrada, eso iba a desmoronar mi fachada. También estuve libre de peligro; si Edward se acercaba a hablarme no podría hacer nada más que contestarle y eso haría peligrar mucho mi credibilidad. No podía permitir que eso pasara, justo cuando falta tan poco para marcharme.

-Bella. Edward esta aquí- grito mi madre emocionada desde el primer piso.

¡Mierda! ¡Y mas mierda! Si esto no funcionaba me iba a molestar mucho con ciertas chicas. Solté un quejido lastimero y le levante de la silla del tocador.

"Tú puedes. Eres Isabella Swan. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa" dijo mi subconsciente con una bolsa para vomitar en cada mano. No estaba tan convencida de eso ahora. En este momento el plan no parecía tan bueno. "Las buenas cosas requieren sacrificio. Este es el momento del nuestro. Pasara rápido. Lo prometo". No era su sacrificio, era el mío. Ella solo se sentaría en el sillón blanco y me vería caer.

Salí de me habitación, aunque quería encerrarme en ella y no salir nunca más. Me costó bajar cada escalón, los pies me pesaban, ellos también se querían quedar en casa. Pero no tenía que ser fuerte. Me lo debía a mí misma, y en parte también a los muchachos que ya querían jugar con la piñata humana. Mama estaba parada en el pie de la escalera, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si fuera el mejor día de su vida ¿Es que acaso no se hacia una idea del sufrimiento de su hija?

-Esta a fuera. Diviértete cariño- dijo mientras me acariciaba el brazo.

Irónico que dijera eso, cuando le menos que iba a hacer era divertirme. Nadie podría divertirse con él al lado. Era un agua fiestas de primera. Apuesto que pasaría todo el camino hablando de libros.

Podía jurar que el destino estaba junto a la puerta, riéndose ruidosamente. Y por alguna razón desconocida, este tenía la cara de Rosalie. Camine hasta ella, era como atravesar un campo de minas. La más grande estaba al final, y la esquivara o no iba a estallar igual, llevándome puesta a su paso. La abrí de un tirón y la cerré, siempre mirando a bajo. El no podía ver mi cara de desesperación. Respira Bella, solo respira. Levante la mirada, aunque la verdad...

¿Qué carajo?

El auto frente a mi era desconocido. Era de un divino color gris plateado, los vidrios eran oscuros, el rin de las llantas casi brillaban. Apuesto que eso debía valer una fortuna. Pero si bien eso me sorprendo, no fue lo que me dejo petrificada en mi lugar con cara de idiota.

El chico que estaba delante de mí, era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Parecía un autentico modelo. Ese no podía ser Edward Cullen, pero lo era. Casi nadie tenía ese color de ojos y ese cabello. ¿Qué coño le había pasado?

"Ese no es Edward. Definitivamente no es Edward. Debes estar teniendo una alucinación. Debe ser eso". Creo que mi subconsciente estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Tenía uno jeans oscuros, zapatos negros, camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negro encima. Su pelo estaba encantadoramente despeinado y se había quitado los lentes. Joder, quería saltarle encima.

Me miro de arriba a abajo y me paso lo que jamás me había ocurrido en la vida. Me sonroje y desvié la mirada. Sentía el pulso detrás de las orejas. Mi corazón iba a mil por hora. Creo que estaba a punto de saltar a mi pecho y correr hacia el Dios griego que estaba apoyado contra el deslumbrante automóvil frente a mí. Y después la gente se atrevía a decir que los milagros no existen. Si volvía a escuchar eso, debía mostrarle a la Rata que tenía delante.

"¿Que rata, Isabella? Eso es un león". Mi subconsciente y yo nos mordimos el labio simultáneamente. Ni siquiera parecía un mortal. Era como si el pecado de la lujuria se personificara frente a mí. Y yo estaba lista para ir tras él. Me sonrió de manera torcida.

Ok. Esto no estaba pasando. Debía ser una clase de pesadilla retorcida donde una sonrisa de Edward Cullen hacia que se me mojaran las bragas. Pero ese no era la Rata que yo conocía, era la clase hombre que veías en una revista y luego lo tenías en la cabeza por semanas. Camine hasta a él. Tal vez todavía no me había levantado de la cama, y esto era un sueño donde la Rata Cullen era el tipo más sexy del mundo. Cuando estuve frente a él no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Edward?

-Pareces extrañada- dijo divertido. Nunca había escuchado su voz realmente. ¿Siempre había sido tan linda?

-Si bueno...yo...es que tu...tu nunca...

El se rio ligeramente mientras se movía para poder abrir la puerta del copiloto de su muuuuy increíble auto. ¿A caso Edward acababa de reírse de mí? O lo peor de todo ¿Yo tartamuda involuntaria y nerviosamente por que el estaba delante de mí?

"Que no es Edward. Joder." dijo mi subconsciente mientras daba saltitos muy parecidos a los de mama hace un rato.

Se inclino como todo un caballero, sosteniendo la puerta y luego la cerró con suma delicadeza. Y luego cruzo por la parte delantera. Y no pude evitarlo, fue más fuerte que yo. Todo el universo conspiro en mi contra para que este año, ese día, y a esta misma hora yo cometiera uno de los peores atentados hacia mi misms. Jamás pensé que iba a hacer algo como esto, pero realmente no pude evitar mirarle el culo. Que por cierto, era muy lindo. Solía ocúltalo muy bien en esos pantalones de pana. Y ahora salía con esos jeans que lo remarcaban tan bien que provocaba morderlo.

Abrió la puerta del piloto y se metió al auto. Lo encendió, la maquina comenzó a ronronear como un gato contento y salimos en dirección a La Push. Me sentía tan nerviosa, pero era un nerviosismo bueno. Como cuando estas a punto de subir a una montaña rusa. De hacho, me sentía en una. Por ahora estaba en la cima. Y me daba miedo bajar.

Los dos estábamos en silencio. Pero Edward sonreía. Parecía entretenido, como si tuviera un chiste rondando en su cabeza. Lo mire de reojo. Y no sé porque, pero fue como si lo ver por primera vez. Y no era para nada horrible. Su mentón era simétrico y perfecto, su nariz recta, y los pómulos masculinamente marcados, también tenía un deje de hoyuelos. ¿Desde cuándo los tiene? Eran totalmente nuevos para mí.

"No es como si lo dejaras sonreír lo suficiente como para verlos". M subconsciente estaba sentada en su sillón y casualmente tenía el libro "Kamasutra" en la falda. Sabía el camino que eso tenía. Y quería irme de excursión por ese lugar. Sobre todo con ese Edward.

Tenía un asomo de barba que se veía bastante sexy. Y un lunar bastante lindo el cuello. ¿Qué me estaba pasando conmigo? O ¿qué estaba pasando con él? Ok. Debia de preguntarle. Tenía que saber qué onda con este gran cambio.

-Lo siento pero tengo que preguntar- le dije mientras volvía todo el cuerpo hacia el-. ¿Qué diablos te paso?

El soltó una carcajada estruendosa al aire. Pero fue un sonido majestuoso ¿A caso me gustaba ver a Edward feliz? Me estaba perdiendo a mí misma. Pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba tan...Dios, tan perfecto. No puedo creer que detrás de toda esa ropa asquerosa, esos lentes enormes y sus horrendos hábitos de ñoño, estuviera ese hombre de impresionante cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta el cambio?- pregunto conteniendo la voz para no reírse otra vez.

-Sí...es decir, si. Estas guapo y...

-Con que crees que estoy guapo.

Dios. ¿Bella donde te metiste? Edward estaba encantado. Recién habíamos empezado a hablar y ya le había dicho que esta guapo. Sigue Bella, me dije a mi misma sarcásticamente, de paso dile que le quieres morder el culo. Eso le encantara.

-Mmmmmm...yo...

-Mi primo vino de New York- dijo mirándome un segundo y luego concentrándose en el camino.

-Oh sí. Mama me comento algo así.

-¿Te comento que quemo toda mi ropa y rompió mis lentes?

Lo mire impactada ¿Que clase a animal hacia eso? Uno al que le debía estar eternamente agradecida. Tendrían que traer a ese primo más seguido, al parecer sabia hacer estragos en Edward. A tal punto de provocar que lo llames por su nombre y no como Rata. Y eso, señores, era un gran cambio.

-¿Estas de joda?- pregunte. Tal vez solo se estaba burlando de mi.

-No. Es un chico muy...superficial. Vio mi armario y casi le da un paro. Saco toda mi ropa al fondo, junto a la piscina, y les prendió fuego. Tuvimos una linda fogata familiar. Asamos malvaviscos en torno a mi ropa- eso último lo dijo con sarcasmo y algo de nostalgia. Me daba un poco de pena por él. Solo un poco-. Luego tiro mis lentes a la hoguera. Estos son de contacto.

-Uuuuuu...

-Al día siguiente me llevo de compras. Me sentía como si estuviera en Sex and the City.

Me reí, imaginándomelo con un montón de bolsas de Dior en sus brazos. Tal vez podríamos ir de compras juntos. Por la mueca que hizo cuando me dijo lo de su primo, parecía que no le gustaba. Pero yo lo podía acostumbrar. El no me iba a negar nada a mí. Me encantaba saber que a ese adonis yo le fascinaba, pero no me sentía tan segura de mi misma. Era como si su hermosura me intimidara.

-¿Y qué onda con el auto? ¿También prendió fuego al Volvo?

Dudo que Esme dejara a cualquiera quemar el auto de su hijo. Ya bastante estaba sorprendida de que lo dejar prender fuego la ropa de su hijo. Y en el fondo de su casa.

-Noooo- dijo entretenido-. Este lo tengo hace dos años. Me lo dieron mis abuelos cuando saque la libreta de conducir.

-Edward, he ido a tu casa durante toda mi vida y jamás había visto ese auto.

¿Cómo carajo no lo había visto? Si yo tuviera un auto así yo lo presumiría. Por ahora no tenía ningún vehículo. Alice o Emmett me llevaban a todos lados sin problema. Sino, lo hacía Laurent. Así que para que manejar si alguien lo podía hacer por mí. Tal vez Edward podría llevarme a algún lado.

¿Qué está pasando conmigo?

-Usualmente esta en el garaje, tapado con una manta.

-¿Por qué? Deberías llevarlo al instituto. Te haría muy popular con las chicas.

Entonces me imagine a este Edward rodeado de chicas y sentí una ligera punzada de ira. Había mil chicos en el colegio. Este era mío. Bueno...no mío...pero... ¡Dios! Estoy tan confundida.

-Amo a mi bebe- dijo haciendo un puchero adorable mientras palmeaba el tablero con ternura-. Esos animales podrían rayarlo.

Si podrían. Lo entendía, era como si yo llevara mis tacones Loui Vuitton al instituto. Se embarraría o alguien los pisaría. Me aterre de solo imaginarlo. Los amaba.

-Oh.

-¿Este coche me hace popular contigo?

Todo en ti te hace popular conmigo. Bueno, el tu de ahora, el otro enfermaba. Pero no le podía decir eso. Quedaría muy obvia, cuando claramente el se había dado cuenta de lo loca que me estaba poniendo. Usar su físico hasta ahora oculto, era una especie de jugada sucia.

-Emmmmm...

Su sonrisa se ensancho. Al parecer le gustaba dejarme sin palabras. ¿Que se supone que respondía a eso? Nada, no podía responder nada. Ok, Bella, solo cállate y déjalo disfrutar de este nuevo efecto que deja en ti.

El resto del camino lo pasamos en silencio. El sonreía y yo me moría por dentro. Jamás me había sentido así con un chico. Era tan raro y diferente. ¿Como los sentimientos que tienes hacia una persona pueden cambiar de un segundo a otro? Era casi imposible. Pero aquí estaba yo, la persona que mas odiaba a la Rata Cullen, deseando saltarle encima y devorarlo.

Cuando llegamos a La Push, todas las personas que estaban aparcando sus autos en el mirador quedaron viendo el coche sorprendido. Incluso el BMW de Rose quedaba opacado ante semejante coche. A Emm le encetaban estas cosas, tal vez cuando lo vea se muera. Edward detuvo el coche y me miro. Esa mirada si la conocía, la de adoración y por primera vez no sentí asco hacia ella.

-¿Lista?- pregunto expectante. ¿Con él? Lista para lo que sea.

Asentí emocionada mientras me quitaba los tacones y los dejaba en el auto. Me imaginaba la cara de todas cuando me viran bajar con semejante hombre. Edward salió del coche y repito lo mismo que cuando nos fuimos, le dio la vuelta por delante. Y claro, yo volví a mirar ese lindo culito suyo. Me abrió la puerta y salí como una ganadora. Estaba hermosa, había llegado en un carro que valía más que los de mis compañeros juntos, y lo mejor de todo, con la versión 2.O de Edward Cullen.

Todas lo miraban. Sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar sus bocas. Si, está muy guapo. Eso me molesto. Muchas de ellas habían venido con sus novios. Que los miraran a ellos no al mío. Aunque Edward no era mi novio...pero así como estaba era tan fácil imaginar que lo era. Me cloque de su brazo posesivamente. Mío, perras. Solo mío.

Bajamos a la costa, también sin hablar pero había una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos. Todos daban vuelta para mirarnos. Los chicos no me molestaban, pero las mujeres me estaban sacando de quicio. No quería que lo miraran, joder. Pero estas putas seguían babeando.

"Tu también estabas babeando" me recordó mi subconsciente. Pero sabía que ella también estaba molesta. Me parece, y tengo que admitir con horror, que nos estábamos poniendo como Rosalie. Y eso era muy malo.

Busque entre el gentío a los muchachos con la mirada. No me costó mucho, Emmett sobresale sobre el resto. A veces lo miraba y sentía pena por la Sra. McCarty. Sacar algo de semejante tamaño por una vagina no debía ser fácil. Contando lo diminuta que era la mujer. Era como estrujar un mosquito y saliera un elefante. Ella casi tenía el mismo tamaño de Alice. Los chicos estaba tomando cerveza, todavía era muy temprano para las bebidas fuertes. Rose y Emmett estaban abrazados, algo un poquito inusual, Jasper estaba hablando y Alice lo miraba con adoración. Dios se apiade de la pobre muchacha. Dirigí a Edward en esa dirección, y él me siguió sin dudarlo. Tampoco tenía mucha opción ya que yo seguía fuertemente aferrada a su brazo. Tenía miedo de que si lo soltaba vinera aguan perra y me lo robara. Ninguno de ellos tenía zapatos. De hecho nadie tenía, excepto por Edward, ya que estábamos en la arena. Pero tampoco ningún estaba cargando con ellos.

En cuanto llegamos a destino, mis amigos dejaron de hablar para mirarnos. Todo bien hasta que vieron a Edward. Probablemente la cara que tenían las chicas era la misma que la mía cuando salí de mi casa hace unos veinte minutos. Las entiendo, chicas, las entiendo. Alice me miro extrañada.

-Creí que vendrías con la Rata Cullen.

¡Alice noooooo! Mierda. Es que esta chica no podía ser mas bocona. Los demás me miraron curiosos. Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de quién era.

-Hola Alice.

Edward no parecía ofendido, sino más bien entretenido. Me alegraba mucho. No queria que se enojara por las estupideces de mi tonta amiga. Increíblemente, quería que él la pasara bien.

-¿Edward?- pregunto Rosalie impactada.

La expresión de Alice era un poema. Acababa de meter una de las peores cagadas de su vida. Incluso detestando a los ñoños, ella jamás les decía nada en la cara. Y acababa de romper sus propias creencias. Pero no se la podía culpar. Edward no era él.

"Todos están actuando destino a lo que generalmente creen" dijo mi subconsciente que ya iba por la mitad de su nuevo libro.

-Hola, Rosalie. Qué bueno verte.

Era increíble. Tantas veces lo insultamos, nos burlamos de él y lo hicimos quedar mal, y el nos hablaba sin la mas mínima gota de rencor. Casi parecía como si fuéramos viejos amigos. Ojala yo pudiera ser así. Si alguien me trataba mal y luego me hablaba, yo lo mandaba al diablo. Y ahora admito que lo trataba mal. Estoy jodida.

-Edward yo lo lamento... es que- se apresuro a decir mi pequeña amiga.

-No te preocupes, está bien.

Los chicos que un seguían algo extrañados reanudaron la conversación. Estaban hablando sobre deportes. Lo increíble es que Edward se les unió rápidamente. El chico sabía mucho de ellos aunque en la práctica era malísimo. A los quince minutos estaban completamente enfrascados en una conversación sobre el tema tan seriamente que parecía un debate político. Las muchachas y yo habíamos desaparecido para ellos. Seguíamos en nuestra misma posición pero no decíamos ni la más mínima palabra, solo veíamos a nuestros hombres hablar de sus cosas favoritas.

"Así que ahora es tu hombre". Cállate.

Estaba atardeciendo. Algunos se habían metido en el agua. Otros ya estaban tomado su camino entre la maleza que había al fondo de la playa para ir a los acantilados. Y otros ya prácticamente estaban teniendo sexo. Y los muchachos seguían hablando hasta que Mike los interrumpió abruptamente. Tenía un balde negro con cervezas y hielo para mantenerlas frías.

-Oigan ¿quieren una? Están frías.

Emmett cambo el envase vacio por una nueva, al igual que los demás. Edward que todavía no había tomado nada agarro dos y me tendió una. Mike saco un destapador rojo de su bolsillo y destapo cada una de las botellas. En cuanto llego a mi acompañante lo miro curioso.

-Hola soy Mike- le dijo tendiéndole la mano

-Lo sé. Soy Edward Cullen. Te conozco desde los cinco años.

-¿Edward?

Si, otro más que se impresionaba. Bienvenido al club, amigo. El aludido asintió, mientras Mike se ponía colorado como un tomate. Peor fue lo que hizo Alice.

-Oigan- dijo para cambiar de tema-. ¿Vieron ese auto?- señalo con la cabeza en dirección al auto de Edward.

-¡Wow!- dijo Emmett-. Es un Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Es hermoso.

Juraría que a mi enorme amigo se le escapo una lagrima. Realmente el tipo adoraba los autos. Estaba tan obsesionado con ellos, que creo que amaba su Jeep tanto como Rosalie. Probablemente era por eso que la rubia odiaba el auto.

-Sep.- dijo su dueño dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-¿Es tuyo?- pregunto Emm.

-Sí. Es mi bebe.

-¿Donde carajo lo conseguiste? Esas cosas solo se venden en Europa.

-Digamos que soy un nieto muy mimado-Otro malcriado igual que Rosalie y Jasper. Mimados por su abuelos-. ¿Eres buen conductor?

-Si ¿Por qué?

Edward se libero cuidadosamente de mi agarre y se metió la mano el bolsillo delantero del pantalón. Saco las llaves de su auto y se las tiro a mi amigo quien feliz como un niño las atrapo.

-Si lo rayas te mato.- Ambos hombres se miraron por un segundo. Y de la nada Emmett empujo a Rosalie y salió corriendo hacia sus sueños, llevándose puestas a varias personas. Edward sonrió y coloco sobre mis hombros el brazo que antes tenía atrapado entre mis brazos. Le sonreí abiertamente, estaba siendo tan bueno con mis amigos. Emmett volvió al rato, dando brinquitos como una colegiala. Le tendió la llave a Edward y si yo no lo frenaba probablemente la habría dado un enorme abrazo de oso.

La hora del día que nos quedaba, y las demás de la noche, la pasamos increíble. Todo el mundo cometió el mismo error que mis amigos, nadie se daba cuenta de que era Edward Cullen quien estaba junto a mí. Resulto que todo el mundo lo adoraba, e incluso algunas chicas comenzaron a coquetear con él, sin importarles que yo estuviera bajo su brazo mirándolas con odio.

Habíamos hecho una fogata en cuanto la noche callo, Emmett, Jasper, James y Edward fueron a buscar los troncos. Para estar mas cómodo al tráelos me dejo su chaqueta de cuero y se remango la camisa. Cada vez que se movía, todos los músculos de sus brazos se alzaban de una manera muy sexy. Y yo no podía dejar de mirarlo. Estábamos todos sentados en la arena, algunos sentados al estilo indio, otros se acostaron en ella, y otros estaban con una pierna extendida y la otra enrollada. Ese era el casi de Edward, quien estaba junto a mí en esa última posición, y eso me permitía recostarme contra su costado. ¿Quien diría que yo terminaría así con un ñoño?

"Probablemente el primo de New York". Mi subconsciente se había mantenido casi toda la noche callada. Estaba demasiado ocupada tirando todas sus camisetas anti-Edward y haciendo una especie de santuario para su versión mejorada.

El no dejaba de hablar con todo el mundo. De deportes, de autos, de películas, de música, de cualquier porquería. Todos parecían encantados. ¿Donde solía meter Edward esa personalidad todos los días? Y no solo eso, resulto que había un montón de cosas que no sabía de él. Incluso cuando lo conocía desde niño. Resulta que para agregarle un moño al pastel, el niño sabía tocar la guitarra y el piano. Siempre creí que ese instrumento monumental en la sala de los Cullen era solo de Esme. Pero resulto no ser así. Cada vez más las chicas se estaban tirando sobre el, y los chicos también, a su manera. Yo lo quería para mí, por un rato al menos.

-Edward- le susurre al oído, interrumpiendo su conversación con Reily acerca de carreras de motos o algo así-. ¿Podemos ir a otra parte?

El me miro, primero extrañado y luego alegre. Sí, yo tampoco podía creer lo que me estaba pasando. El se levanto rápidamente, dejando al pobre chico con la palabra en la boca. Me jalo fuertemente de la mano para incorporarme, haciendo que me chocara fuertemente contra su pecho.

-¿A dónde vamos?- murmuro mientras me sonreía.

No le respondí, simplemente lo condije. La Push, antes de la arena tenía una especie de bosque, estaban los arboles y luego la playa, tenías que meterte por ahí para llegar a los acantilados. Si te adentras un poco, había una pequeña cabaña de pescadores abandonada pero estable. Era bastante acogedora y proporcionaba bastante intimida. Por lo tanto, iba a haber ninguna perra rondando por ese lugar. No costaba llegar pero había bastantes raíces salidas de la tierra y como estaba oscuro, Edward y yo íbamos andando entre risas y tropezones. De hecho, me caí un par de veces pero él me levanto. Hasta tuvo la cortesía de llevarme a caballito, cuando llegamos a la parte donde había pequeñas ramitas que podían pinchar las planas de mis pies. Como el seguía con los zapatos no era un problema. Toda esa parte del camino se la paso diciendo que estaba gorda y pesaba horrores, pero no me importo; al contrario, me reí con él.

Recién toque el suelo cuando ya estábamos dentro del lugar. Gracias al cielo, no había ninguna rata y bicho. Para ser un lugar en el medio del bosque, era bastante decente. Había dos postes de madera enormes que sostenían el techo, y un montón de cosas, como redes y cañas rotas, estaba esparcidas por el piso, igual había lugar para caminar, hasta un pequeño rinconcito contra la pared, bajo una ventana, como para sentarse.

-Lindo- me dijo en cuanto me bajo.

Todavía no había borrado la sonrisa. Creo que se había vuelto más grande. Tampoco había visto realmente su sonrisa hasta ahora. ¿Sus dientes siempre habían sido tan perfectos?

Para ser el típico chico que tartamudeaba cada vez que me veía, en este momento parecía tener toda la confianza del mundo metida en el pecho. A lo mejor, el de New York se la había metido a prepo. Espero que aun este en la casa de los Cullen, tenía que darle las gracias personalmente.

-No es lo mejor, pero...

-Es lo mejor si tu estas aquí- murmuro mientras me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba hacia él.

Puso la otra mano debajo de mi mentón para obligarme a mirarlo. Lo observe con detenimiento, no había ni rastro del muchachito que estaba tan nervosos como para hacerse en los pantalones el lunes por la tarde cuando lo invite a salir. Si este chico, este Edward, hubiese sido el que entregara las hermosas rosas carmesí a lo largo de estos quince años, las habría aceptado sin dudarlo. Hasta me estaba sintiendo un poco culpable por haber tirado las otras.

El estaba mirando mi boca, eso me hizo sonrojarme. Y luego paso a mis ojos. Nunca nadie me había mirado así. Me sentía atravesada, como si él pudiera mirar atreves de mi. Me sentía vulnerable, pero también me sentí segura, sobre todo en el momento en el que Edward soltó mi mano y tomo mi cintura. Comenzó a acercarse, y relámete quería que no lo hiciera de manera tan lenta.

¡Bésame, joder!

Y mientras yo rogaba mentalmente, mi subconsciente se reía de mi. Y pensar que antes de salir de casa lo único que quería era que la noche terminara pronto, que Dios se apiadara de mí, e hiciera que el plan de Alice funcionara.

Un momento...

¡El plan!

No le había dicho a Emmett que lo cancelara. Tal vez el creía que aun tenía que golpearlo. No podía dejar que hiciera esto. Este no es el Edward que yo odiaba. Tenía que hablar con ellos antes de que siquiera se aparecieran y nos arruinara la noche.

Empuje ligeramente a Edward antes a que llegara a besarme. No queria tener eso en la cabeza cuando lo hiciera. El me miro extrañado. No me solto pero se alejo considerablemente. Había desilusión es sus ojos. No, no, no,no, no es eso...

-¿Qué ocurre?- realmente había pena en su voz. Me sentí muy mal. Tenía que calmarlo.

-Es que me acorde que tengo que hablar con Alice- eso está bien. No le doy muchos detalles pero tampoco le miento.

-¿No puedes hacerlo cuando nos vallamos?- pregunto extrañado. Tal vez no lo pensé muy bien. Tendría que recurrir a la mentira.

-Es que le dije que en vez de ir a casa al final de la noche, iría a la suya a dormir. Pero al final prefiero irme contigo.

-Repito: ¿No puedes decírselo cuando nos vallamos?- si voz estaba un poco mejor cuando hablo. Bien. Hasta sus ojos habían recuperado el brillo.

-Es que podemos irnos ahora.

"Bella. No seas tan lanzada". Joder contigo. ¿Ahora te pones tímida? ¿Enserio?

-Creí que todo estaba yendo bien.

-Lo está. Es que tal vez podríamos ir a un lugar un poquito mas... ¿intimo?

Por la cara de Edward sé que si pudiera saltar, lo había echo.

-Ok. Voy contigo.

Oh no. El no podía ir. O se enteraría.

-No. Quédate aquí. Yo vuelvo enseguida. Creo que Alice no se recuero de su metida de pata hoy en la tarde. Aun se siente incómoda.

El me miro a los ojos. Creo que buscaba algún deje de mentira. El esperaba que lo abandonara aquí, pero no pensaba hacerlo. Volvería lo mas prono posible. El se dio cuenta que estaba diciendo la verdad, al menos a medias, y me sonrió. Me soltó con lentitud y de repente me sentí sola. No quería irme pero tenía que hacerlo. Deje un beso en su mejilla y salí corriendo del lugar. Tenía que encontrar a mi amiga enseguida.

Las ramitas asquerosas de las que me había salvado Edward antes, ahora me estaban matando, pero intente ignorarlas. También volví a caerme pero me levante como una campeona y seguí corriendo. No podía dejarlo solo mucho tiempo. Estuve tan agradecida cuando llegue a la suave arena. Realmente me dolían los pies.

Seguí corriendo, mientras miraba para todos lados. Mierda. Estaba lleno de gente. El tamaño de Alice tampoco ayudaba, era tan pequeña. Cuando era una niña, era tan fácil perderla. Todavía había algunas montañas rusas a las que no podía entrar y en todos los bares le pedían identificación antes de entrar. Estuve, lo que creí una eternidad corriendo cuando la encontré, estaba parada sola frente la fogata que los muchachos habían logrado mantener viva. En cuanto al alcance me colgué en sus hombros para descansar.

-¿Bella?- pregunto extrañada.

-Alice, dile a los muchachos que aborten el plan.- dije con voz agitada.

Ella me miro entretenida. ¿Por qué todo el mundo me miraba así?

-Era de esperarse.

Si, lo sé.

-En fin dile a los muchachos que no hagan nada.

-No te preocupes- dijo dándole un sorbo a su cerveza-. Los muchachos fueron ha hacer no se qué.

-¿Eh?

-James trajo droga. Jasper, Emmett y los demás se fumaron un poco...bastante y luego se metieron al bosque. Dijeron que tenian algo que hacer. Supongo que fueron a los acantilados.

¿Se drogaron? No me sorprendía de Emmett, pero Jasper...eso es nuevo.

-Ah...ok. Bueno me vuelvo con Edward.

Ella se rio y levanto la botella de vidrio como si estuviera brindando. Le mostré el dedo medio y me di media vuelta para volver a echar carrera, esta vez para volver con Edward. Pero cuando estaba a punto de arrancar vi que Riley venia corriendo desesperado desde donde yo había salido hace un rato. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que lo escucháramos grito asustado.

-Le prendieron fuego a la cabaña del pescador. Los muchachos la prendieron fuego.

Edward...


	5. Chapter 5

No me gustaba el color negro. Si bien era un color que estilizaba mucho, también era un color realmente oscuro. Era como si apagara a la persona. Tal vez por eso las personas lo veían como un tono malo. Tal vez por eso la muerte vestía de ese color. Tal vez por eso todos los presentes lo estábamos usando.

Sentía como si algo estuviera aplastando mi pecho. Me dolía cada parte del cuerpo, incluso habiendo estado acostaba todo el día. Supongo que era algo normal, la piel duele cuanto te arrancas una bandita, el corazón duele cuando te arrancan a una persona querida. Tuve que sujetarme de mi madre para no caerme, para no resbalar de la orilla de aquel pozo negro que se extendía delante de mí.

Estaba cubierto de flores, había tantas que ni siquiera podíamos ver la madera. Estaba cerrado. Esme no había querido abrirlo, ninguno quería verlo. No era él, ni el nuevo ni el viejo, era solo los restos de algo que las llamas habían consumido hasta casi extinguirlo. Todo estaba sumido en un silencio, que solo se rompía con el llanto. Jamás había visto a los Cullen así, tampoco a mis padres, consumidos en el dolor. Tampoco me había visto a mi misma de esta manera. Me sentía sin vida.

Era increíble que ahora que se había ido, lo necesitara. Ahora que lo habían alejado de mi, implorara porque me lo devolvieran. Como incluso odiándolo, era una gran parte de mi vida. Y se había ido de un segundo a otro. Realmente no sé si lo quería, pero me estaba pesando tanto.

Había miles de personas que se merecían esto más que el. Yo me lo merecía mas que el. Cualquiera menos él. ¿Como la vida podía llegar a tal punto de tiranía? ¿Como podía alejarse de alguien que la tenía más que ganada?

El cielo también lloraba su partida. Todos estábamos bajo la protección de los paraguas, mientras escuchábamos al Padre decirle adiós. Parecía tan fácil para el hacerlo, ¿por qué no podía ser así para mí? ¿Porque me costaba tanto dejarlo ir? ¿Por qué me estaba aferrando masoquistamente a todos los recuerdos que tenia de el? Del único chico que realmente me quería.

Ninguno de ellos se había aparecido por aquí, si estaban sus padres, pero no ellos. Y lo agradecí fuertemente. No podía mirara a ninguno a la cara, no sabiendo que lo habían matado. Y que no quería hacerse responsables de ello. Le dijeron a la policía que ellos llegaron cuando ya estaba en llamas. Tuvieron el descaro de echarle la culpa a él. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan frio? Dijeron que Riley se había equivocado con lo que vio, y para que le hicieran nada, el les dio la razón.

Estaba lleno de personas adultas, pero casi ningún joven. Realmente él no tenía amigos. Me pregunte si algunas de los chicos que yo conocía habrían venido si yo fuera la víctima. ¿Cuántos de ellos serian mis amigos en ese entonces?

El cura dejo de hablar, termino pidiendo a Dios que lo acogiera en su casa. Dios... ¿Qué Dios? ¿El que dejo que lo matara? ¿El que se llevo una vida inocente porque si? ¿Ese Dios?

El momento llego. Comenzaron a bajarlo lentamente. Esme soltó un grito ahogado mientras se aferraba fuertemente al pecho Carlisle. Ese grito me partió el alma en dos. No quería decirle adiós. Era muy pronto, no podía, mi corazón no me dejaba. Me dolían los ojos de llorar, pero no dejaba de hacerlo. No podía evitarlo, y tampoco quería contenerlo. Me dolía, mucho.

¿Qué haces cuando tienes que despedirte de alguien? ¿Y si ese alguien no volverá? ¿Qué haces con el corazón roto? Porque sentía que el mío se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Comenzó a desaparecer de mi vista, hundiéndose en la negrura, en la tierra. Y yo me unida con él. No podía creer esto, pero realmente el me iba a hacer mucha falta. Cada parte de el, incluso la que siempre desprecie, incluso esa, la necesitaba. El fue parte de cada día de mi vida en los últimos dieciocho años. Y de repente no lo volvería a ver. Jamás. Por suerte, mama decidió que era tiempo de irnos antes de que comenzaran a taparlo. No podía ver eso. Nos alejamos lentamente. No queríamos perturbar más a Esme o Carlisle. Habían perdido a su único hijo. De eso ni que no te puedes recuperar nunca.

Antes de alejarnos lo suficiente me atrase un poco mientras mis padres seguían caminando, no pude evitar mirar hacia atrás. Creo que esperando que todo sea producto de mi imaginación, y que al voltear el estuviera vivo, sonriéndome y mirándome con dulzura a través de sus enormes gafas de nerd. Pero no fue así, todo estaba jodidamente igual. Sentía como si en vez de tener sangre en las venas tuviera dolor, que se esparcía por mi cuerpo y provocaba que me costara respirar. ¿Cuando el se volvió tan relevante en mi? Mire al cielo, la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre mi rostro, mezclándose con mis lagrimas. Sabía que él estaba allí. Es donde se merecía estar. No quería, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era mi turno.

Adiós, Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

Estaba caminado hacia mi casillero con la cabeza gacha. ¿Cómo era posible que se comportaran de manera tan norma? Riendo, jugando, tonteando ¿porque actuaban como si el jamás hubiese existido.

El director había decidido que por respeto a los Cullen, el lunes y martes no se dieran clases, así todos podían estar de "duelo" es su hogares. Y mientras todos tomaban estos dos días como un descanso, yo lo tome muy diferente.

No quise salir de la cama. Apenas si me movía, me sentía demasiado triste como para hacer algo. Era como si me hubiese apagado. Lo extrañaba, mucho. En cierto punto necesitaba esa parte de la vida que me brindaba él, la que me hacía sentir como una diosa. ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Cada vez que me miraba me hacía sentir superior, y era una sensación bastante agradable. No me había dado cuenta de que realmente formaba parte de mi mundo hasta que fue arrebatado de él. Había pasado los últimos tres días pensando en eso.

Tenía cardenales en los brazos, prácticamente a la misma altura. Eran las manos de Alice, que encontró una fuerza que no tenia, y la uso para detenerme cuando intente correr hacia donde se encontraba Edward. Luche contra ella pero aun así no me dejo ir. Ni siquiera me soltó cuando los paramédicos lo estaban sacando. No logre verlo, ya estaba tapado. Solo aflojo su agarre y paso de intentar detenerme a abrazarme, con mucha fuerza.

Emmett me había dejado mensajes al móvil, pero no quiera atenderlo. También ignore las llamadas de las chicas. No quería hablar de eso, o de nada. Prefería mantenerme en silencio, pensando. No había querido comer, no probé bocado. Tenía el estomago totalmente cerrado. Cada vez que Reneé venía con la comida yo la rechazaba. Ella también había llorado mucho. Tenía los ojos rojos. Incluso esta mañana. Estaban muy hinchados y tenía la nariz colorada. Ella había sido quien insistió en que fuera al instituto hoy. Realmente no quería ir, pero casi hizo un ataque de histeria para que yo me levantara. Y así lo hice.

Fue la primera vez que no me importaba un carajo como lucia, me puse la primera mierda que encontré y me fui. Ni me había peinado o maquillado. Perecía recién salida de la cama, pero me importaba poco. Laurent me había mirado con ojos de pena cuando me vio entrar al coche. Ya sé que no estaba como el acostumbraba verme, pero dudo que alguna vez vuelva a hacer la misma. Mama vería a Esme hoy, quería hacerle despejarse un poco. ¿Cómo se logra despejar la mente de una mujer que acaba de perder a su único hijo? Es imposible. Me había ofrecido ir pero le dije que no. No podía verla aun. No podía ir a esa casa y saber que él no bajaría las escaleras corriendo para verme, o que estaría en uno de los sofás de la sala leyendo. No estaba lista para eso. Supongo que algún día lo estaré, pero no en este momento. No creo ser capaz de mirar el enorme piano, sabiendo que el solía tocarlo todos los días y que yo jamás podría escucharlo.

Alice y Rosalie estaban paradas junto a mi casillero, apoyadas contra él. No quería hablar con ninguna. Al principio había culpado a mi amiga de su muerte, pero la verdad es que eso no tenía nada que ver con ella. Ellos fueron quienes lo quemaron vivo.

-Hola Bella- dijo Rose con voz apagada e incómoda. Yo tampoco sabía que decir.

-Hola.

Ellas me miraron fijamente, como si esperaran que estuviera un ataque de pánico y me largara a llorar. Pero no, ya había tenido bastantes en los últimos tres días. Mis ojos estaban secos. No me quedaban más lágrimas. Ambas estaban tapando mi casillero, y yo realmente quería ir a clases y terminar este espantoso día.

-¿Pueden apartarse? Necesito ir a clases.

Ellas se miraron dudosas, como si no quisieran hacer lo que les pedí. ¿Qué mierdas les pasaba? No hicieron amago de moverse así que tome sus brazos, los que estaban juntos y las aparte con brusquedad. Y en ese momento se me fue todo el iré de los pulmones.

Las rosas de la semana pasada estaban allí. Todas las que no había podido juntar por falta de tiempo, seguía en la puerta de mi casillero pegadas con cinta adhesiva. Estaban algo marchitas por la falta de agua y juntas formaban un macabro ramillete. Los ojos comenzaron a picarme, al parecer aun tenia agua para derramar. Las tome y de un ligero tirón las separe del metal.

Era lo que me quedaba de él. Las ultimas rosas carmesí. Después de tantos años estas eran las últimas que recibiría. Las manos comenzaron a temblarme un poco. Pero no quería llorar. Ya lo había hecho demasiado. Además, hacia todo esto mas real.

-¿Bella?

Sabia de quien era esa voz. Pero realmente no quería verlo. No quiera estar cerca de él. Ya no era mi hermano.

-No quiero verte.

Escuche un resoplido bastante fuerte y luego me giraron de manera violenta. Así quede enfrentada a él. Tenía ojeras y la mirada oscura. ¿Acaso sentía remordimiento? Me importaba una mierda.

-Bella, yo...

-No, Emmett. No quiero hablar contigo ahora.- ni siquiera lo mire directamente cuando le hable. Me molestaba tenerlo cerca. Era el mayor recordatorio de su muerte.

-Escúchame...

Ali diablo. No iba a intentar ser diplomática con alguien que se comportaba como un animal. Ahora si lo mire directamente a los ojos. Triste. Pero sobre todo furiosa. Ese no era mi Emmett. No era con quien yo me crie. Era un monstruo.

-No. Tú lo mataste. Yo no tengo por que escucharte- le dije con voz contenida.

Entonces su cara paso de semblante de remordimiento a uno de enojo. Mucho enojo. Daba miedo.

-Tú querías que esto pasara. Yo solo hice lo que me mandaste.

¿Que yo, que? ¿Que quería que lo matara?¿Así iba a justificarse?¿Echándome la culpa? Una partecita de mi me hizo sentir que Emmett tenía razón. Pero la ignore porque no era verdad. Jamás quise que lo matara. Fuera el Edward ñoño, o el genial. Seguía siendo una persona.

-Yo no quería que le lo mataras, jamás quise eso. Esa fue tu idea. Lo mataste.

-Yo no lo mate.

¿QUE? No acababa de decir eso...Maldito idiota. Yo sabía que lo había hecho. Podía convencer a todo el mundo de que era el mejor chico de la historia, pero no a mí. Yo sabía lo que en realidad era.

-Si lo hic...

-No no lo hice- dijo apretando los dientes.- Cullen se prendió fuego solo.

-¡Emmett!- le dijo Rosalie espantada.

-Tú lo...

-No lo hice- dijo acercándose peligrosamente con los puños apretados-¿Me escúchate bien? No lo hice.

Entonces se fue. Camino por los pasillos hacia su clase de literatura. Pisando fuerte. Aun cuando se perdió de mi vista, seguía con los puños cerrados. ¿Qué diablos había pasado con él? Emmett no era así.

Rosalie froto mi espalda en forma de consuelo, mientras yo miraba las rosas que se estaban despidiendo de su vida. Las ultimas. Las coloque en la mochila. Me dirigí a mi casillero, saque mi libro de historia, lo cerré y me fui. Dejándolas allí a ambas. Necesitaba más que una caricia para sentirme mejor. Necesitaba a Edward.

Er resto del día fue normal. Demasiado normal. O al menos fue así hasta la clase de biología. Era la única clase que compartimos por tres años. Cada vez que entraba a ese salón, el estaba allí sentado leyendo. Entonces veía que yo había llegado y paraba con su actividad para verme sentarme junto a él. Y de repente todo eso se había ido. En cuanto llegue a la puerta del lugar, rece con todas mis fuerzas parara que al entrar Edward estuviera en el lugar de siempre. Pero no estaba y las ganas de echarme a llorar volvieron. No lo hice, solo me senté en mi lugar, esperando a que la hora terminara, mientras no podía dejar de mirar su banco vacio. Realmente lo extrañaba.

No quise irme con Alice, llame a Laurent para que viñera por mí. No quería ver intentar a Alice sacar un tema de conversación durante todo el camino a casa. No hable en toda la mañana, no iba a hacerlo ahora.

Mi casa estaba vacía, papa en el trabajo, mama con Esme y la empleada haciendo las compras, seguramente. Todo estaba en completo silencio. Subí a mi cuarto arrastrando los pies, solo quería volver a tumbarme en mi cama hasta mañana. Saque las rosas de mi mochila, tire esta al piso, deje las flores en mi mesita de noche y me acosté sin tomarme la molestia de quitarme los zapatos. Estaba tan cansada.

No había dormido nada y la falta de sueño me estaba pesando demasiado. Es que cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía verlo. Con sus lentes enormes y sus asquerosas camisas. Y eso estaba torturándome. Aunque claro, cada cosa que había hecho los últimos tres días me habían recordado a él.

Cuando mama volvió, vino a mi cuarto. Estaba tan triste. Realmente lo querían, y pasar el día con Esme no le había hecho mejor. No me había atrevido a preguntar cómo estaba ella. Porque él solo imaginármela en su actual estado me hacía sentir peor. Si es que eso era posible.

No baje a cenar y cuando Reneé subió con un plato de comida para mí, la rechace completamente. Ella decía que no era sano, pero me importaba una mierda. Si no quería comer no lo hacía y punto.

Esa noche tampoco dormí. La pase con la mirada fija en el techo blanco, pensando en mi último día con él. Lo divertido e increíble que llego a ser. ¿Porque no lo deje besarme antes de irme? Al menos hubiese tenido eso de él. ¿Porque no me quede y así defenderlo de Emmett y los demás? ¿Porque tenía que morirse justo ahora?

Cuando mi madre vino a despertarme -aunque ya estaba despierta- tenía una bandeja con el desayuno entre sus manos. También quise negarme a esa comida, pero Reneé literalmente me obligo a comer. Ella eligió mi ropa también, era la típica que yo usaría. Todo combinando, jean oscuro, una blusa rosa y tacones negros. Además, me maquillo y me peino. Lo acepte sin chistar, tal vez verme como siempre la haría sentir mejor.

Alice llamo en la mañana, para ver si quería que pasara por mí, pero le dije que el chófer me llevaría. Me di cuenta de su decepción cuando se despidió antes de colgar. Sabía que no le gustaba verme así, pero no podía evitarlo. Y no pensaba cambiarlo.

Laurent me dejo en el estacionamiento del instituto, me pregunto si necesitaba algo más y se largo. Me quede parada mirando el edificio que tenía enfrente. Quiera correr en dirección opuesta a él, alejarme de ese lugar, donde todos actuaban como si les importara un carajo lo que había pasado. Pero esa era la verdad, a nadie le importaba. También creí que estaría en la misma situación que ellos si algo le pasaba a Edward. Que equivocada que estaba.

Comencé a caminar hacia el interior. Como siempre, todos me miraban mientras iba a mi casillero. Que se fueran a la mierda, todos. Mi locker era uno de los más cercanos de la entrada, así que no me tomo mucho tiempo llegar a él y cuando lo hice me quede totalmente petrificada.

Era imposible, pero ahí estaba. Fresca y hermosa, pegada con cinta en el frio metal.

Una rosa roja.

Nora: Si estás leyendo esto, quiero que sepas que en cuanto termine esto, haré un final alternativo (feliz) para ti. Gracias por apoyarme. Te quiero.


	7. Chapter 7

-No lo sé, solo estaba allí, Alice- le dije con la cabeza entre las manos. En cuanto les dije a las muchachas, ellas decidieron saltarse las clases e ir a casa del duende.

Realmente les agradecí. En cuanto tuve la flor en las manos, me sentí sofocada, y necesitaba salir de aquel lugar con rapidez. Ahora estaba Alice en los pies de la cama, parada y de brazos cruzados, Rosalie junto a mí, con una mano apoyada en mi pierna, y yo sentada a lo indio con la cara oculta. Me dolía muchísimo la cabeza y sentía el pulso detrás de las orejas. Creo que me subió la presión.

La maldita rosa estaba en el medio de la cama. No quería mirarla, hacia que me doliera el pecho.

En cuanto sentí la suavidad del colchón de Alice debajo de mí, me largue a llorar. No quería hacerlo. Realmente odiaba llorar, pero lo necesitaba. Lo hice hasta que los ojos me dolieron. Todo el maquillaje se había corrido con las lágrimas y me daban un aspecto más deprimente. Si es que eso era posible.

Tenía tantas ganas de aferrarme a la rosa, porque era lo tonta ilusión de que nada de esto había pasado y el aun estaba vivo; pero también quería despedazarla con fuerza, porque sabía que no era del. Jamás volvería a recibir una flor que viniera de Edward, solo era un maldito desgraciado que estaba haciendo esto como un juego.

-Tal vez no era Edward quien te las dejaba- dijo Rosalie, quien ahora estaba frotando mi espalda.

-Lo he visto pegarlas en mi casillero durante años. Las dejaba en mi pupitre en primaria. Sé que era él quien las dejaba.- le respondí secamente sin levantar el rostro.

Dios, desaparece la rosa, por favor. Desaparéceme a mí. O mejor; trae a Edward de vuelta. Haz lo que sea para que deje de doler.

-Alguien te está jugando una broma. Tienes razón, todo el mundo sabía que era Edward quien las dejaba. Deben estar usando eso para lastimarte- dijo Alice molesta mientras tomaba la flor en sus manos-. Ahora: ¿Quien podrá ser tan hijo de puta para hacer esto?

Había muchos hijos de puta. La lista era inmensa. Emmett lo era, Jasper lo era, todos los que decidieron ponerle fin a su vida, lo eran.

-No lo sé. Tal vez Emmett podría aver...

-No- pare a Rosalie antes de que siguiera. Ahora si alcé la cabeza para hablar-. No quiero que Emmett se meta en esto.

-Bella por favor- suplico mi amiga lastimeramente-. Sé que se mando la cagada más grande del mundo, pero él y Jasper podrán descubrí quien es mas fácilmente que nosotras.

Mandarse una cagada. Mandarse una cagada. Esa frase se repitió mil veces en mi cabeza durante un segundo. ¿Así le llamaba Rosalie a esto? ¿Solo una cagada?

-No, Rose- le respondo levantando el tono-. Chocar un auto nuevo es la mayor cagada del mundo. Esto no es una cagada, es un asesinato. Puedes mirarlo como quieras, pero yo te digo lo que es. Ellos mataron a una persona.

La rubia agacho la cabeza. Sabía que tenía razón. Esto no era un simple error, era un crimen horrible que ellos no pagaron. No me importaba que fuera más fácil con Jasper y Emmett. No quería tener nada que ver con ninguno.

-Tal vez Rosalie tenga razón.- murmuro Alice, mirándome con algo de pena.

No. No. No. Y más no. Me valía una mierda lo que ellas pensaran. Ninguno de los dos era una opción para mí. La verdad, creo que era hora de ir a casa.

Me levante de la cama y camine hacia mi mochila que estaba tirada en el piso. Tome mi cel del bolsillo delantero de esta, y mientras me la colocaba buscaba entre los contactos. Kevin...Kristie...Lauren...Laurent. En cuanto llego al nombre del chofer le doy al botón verde y coloco el móvil en mi oído. No llega al segundo tono cuando el atiende.

-Señorita Isabella ¿que necesita?- pregunto con su aire formal de siempre. Ya le había avisado que estaría en casa de Alice antes de irme con ella.

-¿Podrías venir a buscarme? Ya sabes en donde estoy- le murmure mirando a las chicas.

-Si señorita, voy en un minuto.

-Ok.

Ambas me miraron tristes. Sabía que estaba siendo algo descortés al irme de esta manera cuando ellas solo querían ayudar, pero yo no quería que esto llegara a una discusión. Pero si seguían así, era exactamente cómo iba a terminar. Fui hasta Alice, que me dio la rosa sin chistar.

-Adiós, chicas. Gracias.- les dije cuando salía de la habitación.

No necesitaba que Alice me acompañara a la puerta, estaba abierta y yo sabía perfectamente come llegar a ella. En cuanto salí mire la rosa. Las ganas de llorar volvieron con suma rapidez. No sé quien me estaba haciendo esto pero lo haría pagar. Ver esa flor era como verlo a él y eso me estaba matando.

Sentí como una gotita de agua se escapaba de mis ojos. No era de sorprenderse. Todo esto me había vuelto demasiado...sensible. ¿Y a quien no le pasaría lo mismo?

Sentí como un auto se aproximaba por la calle así que levante la vista. Efectivamente, era uno de los autos de mi padre. Freno delante de mí y en cuanto el piloto se bajo me apresure a limpiar mi lagrima. No quería que él me viera mal. Pero no lo logre ocultar, porque en cuanto me miro su rostro cambio de seriedad profesional a tristeza. No me gustaba que me miraran así.

-¿Está bien, señorita?- pregunto acercándose unos pasos.

-Si- le respondí rápidamente porque sabía que en cualquier momento se me quebraría la voz.

El simplemente asintió y se apresuro a abrir la puerta trasera del coche. Me deslice dentro y metí la rosa en la mochila la cerré. No quería que mama la viera, ella sabia cerca de los regalos de Edward, solo que mi versión era un poco distinta, los regalos no eran tan frecuentes y los pocos que él me daba, el conserje los tiraba cuando limpiaba la institución después de que nos fuéramos y era cuando Edward los dejaba. Cuando pregunto por los de la mesita de noche le dije que el tipo que hacia la limpieza aun conservaba esas, increíblemente me creyó. No podía decirle la verdad, se sentiría avergonzada y decepcionada de mí, yo me sentía así en este momento.

-¿A dónde la llevo?- pregunto desde su asiento detrás del volante.

-A casa, Laurent.

Pasaron tres semanas, tres malditas semanas y las rosas seguían apareciendo. Todas las mañanas iba a mi casillero con la esperanza de que no estuvieran allí y todas las mañanas me estaban esperando. Tome la antigua tradición y las echaba al cubo de basura. No sabía de quien será, solo que le encantaba verme la cara de sufrimiento.

Alice y Rose no sabían nada aun y eso me estaba enloqueciendo, estaban tan cerca de saber como yo, y eso no era muy prometedor. Le habíamos preguntado al conserje si había visto a alguien cerca de mi casillero pero dijo que no sabía nada.

A la hora del almuerzo intentábamos hablar de otra cosa. Realmente necesitaba despejarme, y las chicas sacaban temas de conversación de abajo de la tierra. Las quería tanto. No sé qué haría sin ellas. No había comido nada de lo que había en mi bandeja, pero estaba progresando, al menos me había tomado mi jugo. Alice estaba hablando sobre como se había peleado con una chica en una barata de ropa cuando Emmett y Jasper se sentaron en la mesa.

-Nadie sabe acerca de las rosas- dijo el grandote frustrado...

Esperen un segunda...rosar..."Nadie sabe acerca de las rosas"... ¿Como sabían ellos?...

Traidoras. Condenadas traidoras. Las mire furiosas mientras ellas se encogían en sus asientos. Desgraciadas mentirosas. Les pedí que no les dijeran a esto dos y es lo primero que hacen.

-Les dijeron- murmuré con los dientes apretadas.

-Lo siento Bella pero era la única manera de saber mas rápido- se defendió Alice.

Y todavía se defendía. No puedo creerlo. Que no se supone que uno puede confiar en los amigos. Pues al parecer los míos, uno por uno, me estaban dando una patada en el culo. Tenía tantas ganas de matarlas. Pero tenía que controlarme, las necesitaba de mi lado ahora. Al menos hasta que supiera lo que estaba pasando con el asunto de las flores. Por Dios, que esto se resuelva pronto. O me iba a volver completamente demente.

Rosalie agacho un poco la cabeza y la movió hacia un costado. Como si esperara a que una bomba explotara. Y la verdad, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-No importa ustedes pro...

-Solo intentamos ayudarte- me interrumpió Jasper suavemente-. Las chicas nos dijeron y nosotros quisimos ayudar.

-Pues no los necesito- dije furiosa mientras me paraba y me colocaba la mochila. Emmett se paro simultáneamente y se apresuro a bloquearme el paso.

-Bella déjanos hacerlo. Por ti. Aunque ya hablamos con todos. Amenazamos a cada uno de los alumnos para que hablaran.-murmuro mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-¿Que hicieron? ¿Les dijeron que los iban a golpear hasta desfigurarles la cara o que los iban a prender fuego?- pregunte en el tono más sarcástico posible.

-Está bien- respondió levantando las manos al aire-. Me lo merezco.

-¿Y?- le pregunte al fin. No quería que supieran. Pero ya estaban enterados y habían hecho su propia investigación. Estaba furiosa con ellos, pero ya que estábamos en el tema.

-Nadie sabe nada.

Los días pasaban y yo estaba al borde del ataque de pánico. No importaba que ahora estuvieran los chicos junto a nostras, no teníamos ni idea de quién era. Nos habíamos quedado hasta muy entrada la noche en el estacionamiento del instituto, escondidos detrás de los arboles como niños, esperando a que alguien apareciera pero no fue así. También llegamos antes de que la escuela abriera, para ver quién era la primera persona que llegaba, pero nada. Venían en masa y era imposible adivinar quién era el que tenía las endemoniadas rosas.

Los chicos decían me que tranquilizara, que ya iba a pasar. Como si solo se tratara de un mísero dolor de cabeza. Esto no tenía para nada la pinta de algo pasajero. No dormía pensando en eso. Imaginándome quien mierda me odiaba tanto como para hacerme esto. Pero no se me ocurría nada. Era una persona bastante querida en el instituto. Solo imploraba porque fuera quien fuera que estuviera haciendo esto, se detuviera pronto, porque estaba destruyéndome.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward...el estaba aquí...vivo...

Nada de esta maldita mierda había sido verdad, el estaba vivo y sonreía al suelo. Estábamos en la cabaña de los pescadores. El uno frente al otro. Sentí como mi pecho se inflaba de felicidad. Era como si volviera a respirar luego de haber estado bajo agua por mucho tiempo. Todo el peso que había tenido sobre mi se había ido. Y por un segundo, recordé como sonreír.

Nada de esto había pasado. El estaba bien, sano y salvo, justo como lo había dejado esa noche para hablar con Alice. Todo había sido producto de mi retorcida imaginación. Ahora, solo Dios sabe como hice para imaginar eso en cinco minutos. Al diablo.

-Edward- murmure en un suspiro. Se sentía tan bien decir su nombre. Estaba tan feliz de tenerlo frente a mí.

Pero el no me miro, aun tenía la cabeza gacha y una enorme sonrisa. Entonces comenzó a saltar, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Fue lo más adorable que vi en mi vida. Sonreí entretenida y encantada. Estaba tan jodidamente feliz de verlo bien. De verlo feliz. Después de todo, nada lo había apartado de mí.

-Ok, Edward concéntrate- dijo deteniéndose apretando los puños y la mandíbula pero sin quitar el gesto de felicidad.

¿Porque hacia eso? Al parecer el de New York no pudo arreglarlo del todo. Ni importa, es mejor Edward del que jamás creí ver, así que para mi estaba perfecto. Parecía nervios y emocionado. ¿Porque no solo volvía a abrazarme y listo? Hacer eso delante de una chica no es normal. Pero estaba muy contenta de estar con él como para darle importancia. Incluso habiendo sido una especie de producto de mi imaginación o algo por el estilo, había sufrido bastante. Creo que tendría que ir a un psicólogo en algún momento, que todo un mes y medio pasara delante de mis ojos en un segundo debe de ser algo para preocuparse.

-Tu Bella está por venir, así que tranquilo. Solo bésala, lo has querido hacer por años. Tu quieres, ella parece quererlo, solo hazlo. Bendito seas Dimitri.

¿Dimitri? ¿Quién era Dimitri?...Un segundo...

¿Tu Bella esta por volver? Pero si yo estaba aquí, y dudo que estuviera hablando de alguien más. Ok, me parece que el que necesita ayuda mental es el. Se estaba moviendo de un lado para otro, llevándose la mano al pelo una y otra vez, en cualquier momento se lo iba a arrancar del cuero. Me estaba ignorando por completo y seguía murmurando para sí mismo palabras de aliento. ¿Qué carajo pasaba con él? Cuando freno, posicione mi mano frente a él y chasque los dedos, a ver si el momento de locura se le pasaba, pero nada, ni siquiera sus ojos se cerraron como acto reflejo, y eso que mi mano estaba muy cerca de su cara.

-Edward- volví a llamarlo, pero el miraba a todos los lugares menos a mí. Tuve miedo de acercarme, no me inspiraba mucha confianza en este momento.

En ese momento la puerta que estaba entornada se abrió, dejando paso a Emmett, Jasper, Mike, James y Riley. Oh, no. Le iban a decir. Edward los miro con una sonrisa. Y dé repente recordé que hoy el cobrizo estuvo haciendo nuevos amigos. Todavía sequia bastante sorprendida con eso. James, quien fue el último en entrar cerró la puerta y se puso delante de ella como si fuera el portero de algún club prestigioso.

Y de la nada, sin que nadie lo pudiera prever, Emmett le dio un enorme puñetazo a Edward en la cara dejándolo sentado y aturdido en el piso. Maldito desgraciado. Me apresure a tomarlo del brazo pero fue como si nada, el también me estaba ignorando. Al igual que todos.

-Emmett te lo advierto. Déjalo en paz- le dije molesta mientras me paraba junto a Edward, quien seguía atónito en el piso. Sé que mi complexión no tenía nada de intimidante y aunque no fuera tan pequeña como Alice, junto a Emmett parecía una chinche. Pero el me obedecía. Por alguna extraña razón podía ejercer sobre el alguna especie de autoridad que incluso Rosalie no tenía con él. Y eso que ella daba más miedo que ninguna otra mujer existente.

Ninguno de ellos me miro cundo hable y la verdad no entendía por que me estaban haciendo esto. Edward se paro torpemente y se limpio la sangre que había salido de su nariz. El grandote lo tomo de las solapas de su chaquea y lo acerco a él.

-Bella tiene un mensaje para ti. La pobre quiere que la dejes tranquila y nos pidió que te dejáramos un recuerdito de eso- le dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

No podía dejar que le hicieran nada. Pero no importaba cuanto les gritara, ninguno parecía escucharme. Emmett volvió a golpearlo con mucha fuerza, y se escucho como algo crujía. El volvió a car al piso, esta vez con un grito.

-Emmett, para por favor. Por lo que más quieras, detente.-le dije entre sollozos mientras me arrodillaba junto a Edward y ponía una mano en su hombro e intentaba voltearlo para ver como estaba. Pero por mucha fuerza que yo hiciera el no cambiaba de posición, escondiendo su cara en el piso mientras se la sostenía.

Los mire horrorizada. Todos tenían sonrisas felices, estaban disfrutando de esto. ¿Siempre fuero así de malvados, y yo jamás lo había notado? No, era imposible. Siempre fueron tan buenos chicos. Al menos mis mejores amigos lo fuero. Pero tal vez solo fueron buenos conmigo.

Jasper se acerco a nosotros y tomando un poco de carrera lo patio. Edward volvió a gritar y se llevo la mano que tenía en la cara a estomago, estaba cubierta de sangre. ¿Es que acaso no les importaba que sufriera? ¿Acaso no les importaba que les implorara que lo dejaran?

-Jasper basta- le grite aun intentando voltear a Edward para ayudarlo. Las lágrimas caían por mis ojos-. Para.

Emmett se arrodillo junto a nosotros, del lado opuesto a mí y lo tomo del cabello. No podía ver su cara totalmente pero si parte de su costado, estaba manchado de sangre. Me temblaban las manos, me sentía asustada e impotente a la vez. No podía hacer nada, ellos habían decidió actuar como si yo no existiera. Incluso Edward se negaba a dejarme ayudarlo.

-Oh, Eddie. No te vez muy bien- dijo Emmett con fingida pena y azoto su cabeza fuertemente contra el piso de madera. Grite aterrorizada, mientras notaba como Edward dejaba de moverse. No. No. No. No podía estar pasando. Comencé a golpearlo con fuerza, para ver si reaccionaba, pero nada. Solté un gemido de dolor mientras miraba como Emmett se paraba.

-¿Como pudiste hacerle esto? Eres un maldito monstro- le grite con todas mis fuerzas pero el fingió no escucharme.

-Ya esta- murmuro Riley nervios mientras apartaba a James de la puerta-. Tenemos que irnos.

-Vete tú si quieres- le respondió Mike y el chico no lo pensó dos veces y se fue con rapidez. Pero no sentí sus ruidos al alejarse. Con todas esas hojas sería fácil de escuchar. Tal vez se quedo afuera-. Aunque a lo mejor la nena tiene razón. Ya terminamos con lo nuestro, deberíamos irnos.

-No- murmuro Jasper-. El fastidio a la pobre Bella por años, se merece más que esto.

-¿Cuál es tu idea, ricitos de oro?

Entonces Jasper saco de su bolsillo una caja de cerrillos y la movió para demostrar que aun había algunos dentro de esta. Ellos iban a hacerlo. Iban a matarlo. Volví a gritarles que pararan, pero nada. Ya me estaba quedando afónica y la garganta me dolía, pero me importo una mierda. Ellos no podían hacer esto.

-Brillante- le dijo James cuando capto la idea-. Mike, dame la botella.

El aludido le tendió una botella de vidrio de alcohol, creo que era Vodka, y estaba bastante llena. Él la abrió y esparció un poco en la puerta, otro poco donde ellos estaban, y finalmente camino hacia nosotros y nos hecho lo que queda encima. Malito cínico. Me pare en cuanto lo hizo. Camine hasta Emmett y golpe su pecho con fuerza.

-¿Quieres defenderme matándonos? ¿Qué clase de enfermo eres?- le grite entre sollozos mientras le daba puñetazos que no le hacían ni el mas mínimo daño.

El extendió la mano a Jasper y este le tendió la caja de cerillos, todos salieron al exterior menos él. Se quedo mirando a Edward un segundo, quien seguía en suelo completamente inmóvil. Luego abrió la cajita de cartón, tomo un fosforo, lo froto contra un costado de la caja. Lo mire petrificada, realmente no podía creerlo, Y antes de tirarlo al suelo, murmuro.

-Adiós, Rata.

Salió de la cabaña dejándonos solos y cerró la puerta. Entonces caí en la realidad. Nos estábamos incendiando. Corrí hacia la puerta con rapidez y comencé a golpearla con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, pero no se abría. Íbamos a morir aquí, de la peor manera del mundo. Mi mejor amigo acababa de darme la sentencia de muerte y se había ido para dejarme arder. Me voltee a ver a Edward...el ya estaba abrazado por las llamas.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!- comencé a gritar su nombre mientras intentaba llegar a él. Pero el fuego no me lo permita, en poco tiempo había tomado la mayoría de la cabaña-¡Edward! ¡Edward!

-Bella, Bella, cariño despierta.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba en mi habitación. Todo estaba tranquilo y sereno, solo alumbrado con la pequeña lámpara en mi mesita de noche del lado derecho. Mi mama estaba delate de mi, con cara de preocupación absoluta. Estaba en pijama. Igual que yo. Solo había sido un sueño.

Entonces rompí en llanto, me había despertado, pero en la misma asquerosa realidad donde Emmett y Jasper eran asesinos, donde él estaba muerto. El peso volvió a mi pecho, me había vuelto a hundir en las profundas aguas, y esta vez no iba a poder salir.

Mi madre me abrazo con fuerza, consolándome, mientras frotaba mi espalda con suavidad. Tenía miedo, no solo por el sueño, sino que porque al despertar todo estaba igual. Era como vivir dentro de una pesadilla, una que no se iba a acabar jamás.

-Edward...el...había fuego...y...y...- tartamudeé ahogándome en las lagrimas. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba ni hablar ni respirar.

Mama no hablo, solo se limito a abrazarme, no había nada que pudiera decirme, nada cambiaría la realidad.

-El se fue- murmure contra se cuello-. Y yo...

-Lo sé cariño. Yo también lo extraño.

Nora: Dame dos capítulos o tres más y te vas a dar cuenta quien deja las rosas, de hecho es bastante predecible. Muchos besooos!


	9. Chapter 9

Esa fue la primera de varias noches de pesadillas, y todas iban en lo mismo. La cabaña, los golpes, el fuego, Edward muerto. Siempre despertaba bañada en lágrimas, con la camiseta de dormir pegada al cuerpo por el sudor y las manos temblando. Mama compro para mi unas pastillas para el sueño, pensado que si las tomaba caería en un sueño tan pesado que no tendría lugar para las pesadillas. Pero se equivoco, seguían apareciendo, y cada vez con mas intensidad. Fueron numerosas las ocasiones en las que me mire el cuerpo desesperada fijándome de no estar quemándome viva, incluso aunque no sentía calor. Reneé pasaba las noches velando por mí, hasta se había quedado conmigo toda una noche. Tenía miedo de dormirme, porque no sabía si al dejarme ir en los brazos de Morfeo volvería a la cabaña del pescador.

El asunto de las rosas no estaba mejorando. Todavía no teníamos ni la más mínima idea de quién era. Verlas todas las mañanas pegadas en mi casillero me hacia un gran mal. Era como echarle sal a la herida. Claro que estas siempre las tiraba al bote de basura, siempre mirando a mi alrededor con la esperanza de que alguien me estuviera mirando con mas interés de lo normal, un culpable. Hasta fuimos a la única florería de Forks, administrada por la mama de Tyler. Queríamos saber si alguien aparte de Edward le compraba rosas, pero al parecer ella había dejado de encargarlas cuando el murió ya que era el único que le compraba de esas, no sé que tenían de especial pero Cullen le daba una pequeña fortuna todos los meses para que ella trajera una considerable cantidad cada vez que él le pagaba. Eso me hizo sentir especial, al parecer el gastaba bastante en mi. Y jamás se lo agradecí.

Otra cosa que me dolió bastante fue cuando volvía a ver a Carlisle y Esme, ambos nos invitaron a comer, al parecer necesitaban un poco de vida en la casa. Cuando los vi me asuste mucho. Esme, quien siempre había tenido una figura estructural, mejor que la de muchas chicas de mi edad, ahora era un esqueleto con piel. Sus ojos parecían demasiado grandes para su cara, estaban apagados, no había ni el mínimo deje de vida. Su marido no estaba en mejores condiciones, si bien no tenía tan descuidada su nutrición, tenía una horrible cara de sufrimiento que no se molestaba en ocultar. Pero lo peor fue a la hora de sentarnos a comer, fue sentarme con ese asiento vacío frente a mí. Faltaba su plato, sus copas. A veces cuando cenábamos, Edward estiraba los pies por debajo de la mesa, haciendo que se chocaran con los míos, antes solía molestarme tanto que me tentaba a levantarme e irme del lugar; pero ahora, instintivamente, estire mis pies, inútilmente esperando encontrarme con los suyos. ¿Como si eso fuera posible? Estuve tan agradecida cuando nos fuimos, estar allí lo traía a mi cabeza con tanta claridad y fuerza que casi parecía que el estuviera aquí, pero no lo estaba y dolía mucho.

La relación con los muchachos no iba mejor, estos sueños me hacían odiarlos cada vez más, a tal punto que no podía estar en la misma habitación que ellos. Es que era horrible saber, que esos sueños podían acercarse demasiado a la realidad. Las muchachas me decía que intentara perdonarlos, que se arrepentían enormemente de lo que había pasado, pero eso no volvía el tiempo atrás, sentirlo no iba a ser que el regresara, no iba a exonéralos de todo el odio que se merecían.

...

-Bella no has tocado tu cena- murmuro mi madre mientras enrollaba otra tira de espagueti en el tenedor de plata.

-No tengo hambre.

Había estado apuñalando una y otra vez mi comida como si fuera una asesina. Le había dado tantas vueltas de un lado para el otro que debía estar más enredado que unos auriculares en un bolsillo. Se me estaba cerrado cada vez más el estomago, sentía que casi ni me entraba un trozo de pan, todo lo que había comido estos últimos dos meses y medio había sido a la fuerza y hoy no era a excepción. Hoy, literalmente, Alice me metió el almuerzo a la boca. Mi madre le encargo asegurarse que comiera en el instituto, ya que mi escusa para no terminarme el desayuno es que luego comería allá.

-Tu falta de apetito no es sana- dijo mi padre con un tono algo autoritario en su voz.

-¿Puedo ir a dormir?- pregunte sin contestar su comentario.

-Pero Bella...

-Prometo comerme todo el desayuno en la mañana- jure sabiendo que me arrepentiría de esto dentro de unas cuantas horas.

-Tu alimentación no es algo negociable- mi madre estaba poniendo el mismo tono de mi padre y me di cuenta que la cosa se estaba poniendo fea.

-Por favor. No como porque estoy demasiado cansada como para hacerlo. A ti te pasa cuando vienes muy tarde del trabajo- dije esto último mirando a mi padre que frunció el ceño en cuanto dije eso-. La escuela estuvo agotadora hoy.

Mis padres se miraron dudosos, discutiendo si dejarme o no subir a mi cuarto atreves de sus miradas. Creo que estaba ganada la batalla.

-Ok, sube- dijo mi padre resignado-. Pero que sea la última vez que te saltas la cena, Isabella.

-Si papa.

Me levante de la mesa con una sonrisa débil, bese a mi madre en la frente ya mi padre en la mejilla, y entonces subí a mi cuarto. Había ganado por hoy...

Estaba en mi habitación, todo estaba oscuro y en paz. Pero sentía algo raro, podía jurar que alguien me estaba mirando. Busque entre la sombras, intentado encontrar el causante de este sentimiento. Moví mi cabeza un par de veces, hasta poder verlo. Había una silueta en la esquina junto a la ventana. ¡Joder! ¡Un ladrón! Tuve el instinto de gritar, pero como al parecer no soy una persona muy lista, en vez de hacerlo, encendí la luz de una de las lamparitas de mis mesitas de noche.

Edward...

Estaba allí, sonriéndome, exactamente igual a la ultime vez que lo vi.

No me llevo más de diez segundos saltar de la cama y correr a sus brazos como una niña pequeña asustada. El me recibió con alegría y en cuanto me estampe contra él, me abrazo con fuerza. Enterré mi cabeza en su peño y aspire fuertemente, olía tan bien. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, pero a diferencia de la mayoría que había soltado últimamente, estas eran de pura felicidad. Nunca creí que me sentiría tan plena en los brazos de Edward Cullen.

El se aparto un poco, sin soltarme y tomo mi mentón entre sus dedos para obligarme a míralo. Tenía una cara de ternura y amor tan grande que hacía que me derritiera en sus brazos. El hizo un puchero de lo más hermoso y seco las lágrimas dulcemente con su pulgar.

-Deja de llorar- me reprendo con voz melosa.

-Lo siento es que tu...tú estabas...estabas- tartamudeé torpemente sin poderme creer que estuviera conmigo.

-Estoy vivo ahora.

Apoyo su frente contra la mía, pero no cerró sus ojos, los mire directamente a ellos. Tenían un brillo pícaro y encantador. Entonces comenzó a acercar su boca a la mía, y en cuanto nuestros labios se tocaron, ambos cerramos los ojos.

Me beso con ternura, con adoración, mientras yo podía olvidarme de todo el sufrimiento que tenía sobre mí. Una de las experiencias más liberadoras de toda mi vida. Pero comenzó a subir de tono. La sangre me hirvió bajo la piel quemándome los labios. Nuestras respiraciones se convirtieron en un violento jadeo. Aferre su pecho con los dedos atrayéndolo hacia mí, mientras él me tomaba con fuerza de la cintura y me retenía fuertemente contra él, como si temiera que escapara. ¿Cómo iba a escapar si esto era el cielo?

El se separo cuando ambos necesitamos respirar y maldecía a nuestra anatomía por obligarnos a hacerlo. Sentía las mejillas coloradas, el puso detrás de las orejas y un cosquilleo en el vientre bajo. Se separo de mí totalmente, me tomo de la mano y me llevo de vuelta a la cama. Me deposito en ella con suavidad, colocándose sobre mí y separando ligeramente mis piernas con una de las suyas.

Inclino su cabeza con extrema lentitud y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Mis manos reaccionan al instante y se aferran a su cabello, agarrándolo fuertemente para acercarlo más a mí. Se entretiene bastante allí, chupando y mordiendo con sumo entusiasmo mientras recorre mis costados con las manos.

-Te deseo- murmuro mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Estoy aquí solo para ti, Edward.

Se detiene un minuto y me mira. Sus ojos se ven serios, anhelantes, llenos de oscuridad...vulnerables.

Tomo mi camiseta de dormir y con fuerza la jalo, enterrando sus dedos en la tela, hasta que la rompió. Se detiene para contemplar mis senos, y de repente me sentí cohibida ante eso. Siempre estuve orgullosa de mis tetas, ni muy grande ni muy chicas, pero que Edward las mirara de esa manera tan...hambrienta, me hacía sentir vergüenza. Miedo de que no le gustara.

Por alguna broma bastante buena del destino, eta mañana se me ocurrió ponerme uno de los tres sostenes que tengo que se abren por delante. Edward lo abrió con suma rapidez y desesperación, luego me miro.

-Bendito sea la persona que invento estos- exclamo jubiloso antes de atacar mis senos.

Me reí ante el comentario, pero esa muestra de diversión fue abruptamente detenía por un gemido que se escapo de mis labios como si fuera un prisionero fugándose de la prisión de Alcatraz.

Dios, esto se sentía tan jodidamente bien. No era virgen, claro que no. No había tenido sexo con cientos de chicos pero si con algunas desenas, y ninguno, por más experimentado que fuera, me había hecho sentir tanto placer como Edward en este momento, quien estaba entretenido con sus nuevos juguetes. Tomaba mis pezones entre los dientes, los jalaba y luego los soltaba.

No grites...no grites...me decía una y otra vez a mí misma. Mis padres estaban abajo.

Comenzó a repartir besos por mi vientre y juro que me estaba por dar un paro cardiaco, me retorcía bajo sus manos. Quien diría que el virginal Edward Cullen podía ser un experto con las manos. No note cuando se saco la chaqueta, pero ahora se desprendía la camisa, no se la quito, solo me dejo una vista ligera vista de su pecho. Y jamás pensé que seria así. Soy una bastarda con suerte.

Paso su mano por mi parte más sensible, haciéndome gemir fuertemente, incluso cuando aun tenía mi pequeño short deportivo. Abrí los ojos para verlo mientras me quitaba diminuta prenda...

¡Oh, mi Dios! El estaba allí, pero estaba cubierto de sangre, su nariz estaba torcida hacia un costado de una manera espantosamente horrible. Tenía los ojos encendidos y una sonrisa macabra dibujada en su rostro.

...

Desperté de golpe. Me incorpore con rapidez provocándome a mi misma un mareo. Me sostuve con una mano apoyada en el colcho y me lleve la otra a la frente, estaba totalmente pegajosa.

Joder. Volví a llorar mientras miraba el lugar donde estaba parado. Ya era de día, la tenue luz entraba por mi ventanal, alumbrado la habitación. ¿Qué mierda había sido eso? ¿Como algo tan hermoso puede volverse en algo tan macabro en un solo segundo? Intente regular mi respiración mientras me paraba. Tenía la camiseta sana y el sostén cerrado. Gracias a Dios fue un sueño. Aunque dudo que fuera otra cosa.

Decidí darme un baño. Así podía mejorar la compostura antes de que mama subiera. No podía verme así, iba a alarmarse. Arrastre mis pies hasta mi baño personal. Este estaba en oscuridad. Prendí la luz con el interruptor junto a la puerta. Comencé a quitarme la ropa, por mucho que quisiera, no tenía tiempo para un baño, solo una mísera ducha. Todo se había sentido tan real. Los besos, las caricias, todo. Y sobre todo, se había sentido tan bien. Me recogí el pelo con una pinza y me mire al espejo. Y como siempre, estaba pálida, triste, tenía ojeras y una marca en el cuello... ¿Una marca en el cuello?

Me acerque al espejo mientras movía la cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver mejor.

¿Eso era un chupón?

Nora: Se que soy predecible :(. Probablemente actualice el miércoles. Lo haría antes pero mi mejor amiga cumple años y tengo pijamada de varias noches. Un beso grandeeee! Cuídate!


	10. Chapter 10

-Creí que no te gustaban las pañoletas- murmuro Alice mientras observaba la roja que yo tenía puesta.

Y la duende tenía razón. Detestaba estas cosas, eran para gente con papada; pero es que no tuve otra opción. Al parecer lo que tenía en el cuello si era un chupón y no importa cuánto maquillaje encima, el desgraciado no se camuflaba ni un poquito. Lo hice porque no sabía cómo explicarle a mi madre de donde había salido, ya que ni yo misma lo sabía. Esa pequeña manchita de un color purpura oscuro y violeta había aparecido de un día para el otro.

-Hay que cambiar de vez en cuando- le respondí mirando mi botella de jugo, que ella me había comprado. Hoy no quería almorzar, pero Alice insistía en que lo hiciera. Tontamente use el pretexto de que no tenía dinero conmigo, entonces ella me pateo el culo y me compro la comida.

Comenzó a mirarme feo cuando veía que no tocaba nada de lo que tenía en la bandeja, así que después de unos minutos haciéndome la tonta empecé a comer, no quería discutir con ella.

Todavía tenía el sueño de anoche arriba, la piel me quemaba en los lugares donde se supone que me había tocado, incluso aunque no fuera verdad. Todo había sido demasiado real, de hecho creo que podía jurar que el estuvo en mi habitación anoche.

"ESTA MUERTOOO" grito mi su cociente lastimeramente.

Había estado ausente últimamente. Estaba de luto, escondida en algún recoveco de mi mente, esperando a que se fuera un poco el dolor. Y como siempre, ella tenía razón. El se había ido, y lo de anoche fue solo una horrible pesadilla, como todos mis sueños desde que eso pasó.

Ayer oí a mama, quien estaba hablando con mi padre acerca de la idea de mandarme a un psicólogo. Detestaba la idea de sentarme en un sofá frente a un hombre de traje con aires de grandeza, mientras este me preguntaba cosas sobre mí como si fuera un interrogatorio policía. Yo no necesitaba eso. Ningún loquero iba a poder sacar las pesadillas, o alejar del dolor. Hablar con alguien solo iba a hacer que mi miseria dejara de ser privada. Era mejor así, fingiendo que todo estaba bien; incluso aunque nadie me creyera.

-¿Quieren hacer algo hoy?- pregunto Rosalie cuando el repentino silencio de la mesa se estaba volviendo bastante incomodo.

-Si, claro. ¿Bella, tú qué quieres hacer?- mi pequeña amiga me miro con ojos suplicantes.

Nada, no quiero hacer nada. Solo ir a casa, tirarme en la cama, tomar las flores secas, maldecir a quien me está dejando las nuevas todos los días, y rezarle al cielo porque Morfeo no me tome, introduciéndome al mundo de horribles sueños en que últimamente estaba metiéndome.

-Lo que ustedes quieran.

-Muy bien- dijo Rose dando un aplauso rápido mientras su humor mejoraba considerablemente-. Vamos a mi casa después de clases y tenemos tarde de chicas.

-De hecho...esperaba ir a casa primero una hora o dos. Luego voy a la tuya.

-Ok...

Hoy, mientras pensaba de donde mierda había salido ese chupón y revivía en mi mente la pesadilla de anoche, una idea se formulo en mi mente. No estaba segura del todo, tenía bastante miedo; pero tal vez, solo tal vez, eso me haría sentir mejor. Le pediría a Alice que me ayudara con esto, no a Laurent, porque él les diría a mis padres a donde fui luego del instituto. Si se enteraban se iban a sentir mal e iban a insitir con eso del loquero.

El timbre que anunciaba el final del almuerzo sonó fuertemente, haciendo que muchos estudiantes se levantaran con pereza de sus asientos para ir a sus clases, entre ellos nosotras. Emmett estaba unos metros de nosotras, esperando por su novia. El no quería presionarme con lo de su acercamiento. Ella se fue con él y ambos tomados de la mano se encaminaron a su clase de Gimnasia. Antes de que Alice se largara, la tome de la muñeca para retenerla unos segundos más conmigo.

-¿Crees que podría irme contigo hoy?- le pregunte omitiendo el porqué le estaba pidiendo esto.

-Si, por supuesto- respondió alegre.

-Bien. Gracias.

El resto de la mañana pase con la idea en la cabeza. Me imaginaba a mi misma allí, y la verdad es que eso me hacia querer desistir. Pero realmente quería deshacerme de toda esta mierda de los sueños. Me quito eso de encima, y me concentro en lo de las rosas en mi casillero y de cómo llego la marca a mi cuello.

En cuanto la jornada de clases termino, mi sangre comenzó a enfriarse y las manos me temblaban. No de miedo o nervios, si no de angustia. Me estaba arrastrando a mi misma a la cruel realidad. Creo que era masoquismo. Pero si era para que parte de esto terminara, entonces con gusto me clavaba a mi misma la cuchilla en el pecho.

Alice estaba apoyada en el capot de su porche amarillo patito, con la mirada metida en su celular. Sus pulgares se movían arriba y abajo con suma rapidez, así que claramente estaba hablando con alguien. Me acerque a ella y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para que notara mi presencia, levanto su cabeza y me sonrió.

-Ok. Vámonos a tu casa- dijo alegremente mientras guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo y rodeaba al auto para subirse a la parte del piloto.

-¿Podrías llevarme a otro lugar?- le pregunte dudosa antes de entrar al el coche. Ella abrió la puerta y me miro. Primero con el ceño fruncido y luego con una mirada servicial. Si quería ir al fin del mundo, Alice me llevaba.

-Si, claro... ¿a dónde?

-Al cementerio.

...

El coche se detuvo delante de las puertas de barrote que daban la entrada a ese sombrío lugar. Alice y yo no habíamos hablado en todo el camino, solo me llevo a la florería, donde compre un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y luego me trajo aquí. Sé que pensaba que era un error que yo viniera a este lugar, también que pensaba que me estaba quedando loca, pero no importaba, yo lo necesitaba. Le hice caso omiso a si cara de desaprobación en cuanto dije el destino y durante todo el viaje hasta aquí.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un segundo, ambas sin mirar a la otra. Yo me estaba debatiendo entre entrar al lugar o no, y Alice, problemente, entre si dejarme salir o volver a encender el auto y conducir hasta el hospital psiciatrico mas cercano. Apuesto a que ella estaria muy desacuerdo con todo el asunto del loquero.

-¿Quieres que entre contigo?- pregunto sin volverse hacia mí. Ya tampoco la mire al responder.

-No. Vendré en un segundo. Solo espérame aquí.

Tome el ramo que descanso en mi regazo todo el camino y salí del auto rodeándolo por atrás; subí la cera y me quede un segundo parada frente a la entrada. La verdad, ya no sabía si quería entrar. La idea no parecía tan buena ahora. Tal vez mi corazón no iba a aguantar el ver su solitaria tumba y saber que allí esta su cuerpo sin vida. A lo mejor, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como creí. Quizás este era mi límite. Y estaba a punto de cruzarlo.

La puertas no estaban abierta de par en par, pero si lo bastante entornadas para que alguien como yo pudiera colarse entre ellas. Apreté los tallos de las rosas que estaban elegantemente unidos por una cinta de seda color azul. Suspire y mire al cielo, buscando entre las nubes gises alguna ayuda divina que estuviera junto a mí en esto.

Cada parte de mi cuerpo me gritaba que corriera en dirección opuesta, que me subiera al maldito auto y me largara a casa de Rosalie, mientras fingía que todo estaba bien con el mundo. Pero por mucho que la idea de huir sonaba muy tentadora, tenía que hacer esto, era una manera muy probable de ponerle fin a las pesadillas.

Me apresure a entrar en cuanto un trueno rugió en el cielo, se largaría a llover en cualquier momento. Podía decir de manera morbosa que el cementerio de Forks no era tan feo, si tenía ese aspecto sombrío que poseía cualquier lugar como este, pero solo eso. Las lapidas estaban limpias y no había rosas marchitas, o las tumbas tenían nuevas o estaban vacías. En la entrada de este comenzaba un camino de piedra lisa que estaba recto por unos diez metros luego hacia un círculo alrededor de una cruz de mármol gigante y volvía a unirse con sigo mismo, como el dibujo de una lupa. Luego estaba el césped, todo recién cortado y las tumbas; para llegar a ellas, que estaban puestas en una especie de fila militar, había que caminar sobre él. El cementerio terminaba con el comienzo del bosque. Había cerezos cada unos cuantos metros. No había absolutamente nadie. Ni siquiera podía ver al sereno que solía deambular por aquí.

Conforme me hacia paso entre las tumbas para llegar a la suya, comencé a sentir el aire más pesado. Estaba caminando entre gente muerta, personas que se habían desprendido de todo de manera increíblemente abrupta para unirse a un mundo desconocido de paz absoluta. ¿Como se habrán sentido? ¿Cuál fue su último pensamiento? ¿Dedicaron el último aliento a una persona amada? ¿Cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba llegando su final? Tantos años vividos se vuelven nada cuando mueres.

La tumba que yo buscaba era una de las más alejadas de la entrada, casi en la entrada del bosque. Así que tuve que atravesar todo el cementerio para poder llegar a ella, pero no importa cuanto lo quisiera, el tiempo no se detenía, corría hacia adelante sin importar cuánto te resistieras a su arrastre. Así que llegue a donde él se encontraba dormido. En cuanto estuve allí, mi corazón se detuvo, como si quisiera descansar junto a él. Dolía demasiado, pero tal vez era esa clase de dolor necesario, ese que trae consigo la cura.

Su lapida citaba con una hermosa caligrafía:"Edward Anthony Cullen. 1996-2014. Amado hijo, nieto y amigo. Siempre te extrañaremos". En cuanto lee esto, me fue imposible no soltar lágrimas. Toda su vida resumida en dos números fríos. Sentía como si el estuviera allí, y a la vez no. Técnicamente, su esencia no estaba, pero su cuerpo si, y la idea de el sepultado tres metros bajo tierra era desgarradora.

-Hola, Edward- le murmure con voz ahogada mientras miraba al piso. No había flores allí. Al parecer, después del funeral nadie había venido. Tal vez, sus padres o los míos no estaban preparados aun para venir. Era irónico que yo fuera la primera en hacerlo.

-Te extraño. Jamás creí que algo así pasara, pero es la verdad. Me haces falta- proseguí en lastimeros susurros. Dolía hablar con él, sobretodo sabiendo que nunca obtendría una respuesta-. Nada es lo mismo sin ti.

Deje las rosas en el piso. Después de tanto tiempo, era yo quien le regalaba las rosas a él.

-Hay alguien en el instituto. No sé quien es o que quiere pero ha estado dejando rosas en mi casillero, justo como tú lo hacías. He intentado saber quién es, pero nadie dice nada. Y también están estas pesadillas. Suelo soñar contigo y no de la manera que me gustaría. Yo...yo solo...solo quería que supieras que...lo siento...y que te extraño...mucho.

Ok, lo dije. No quito el dolor, pero parte del peso que tenia enzima. Si todo lo que decían en las misas era cierto y él me estaba escuchando, mirándome desde algún lugar, esperaba que pudiera perdonarme, por todo.

Inspire para relajarme un poco y un abrumador aroma a rosas inundo mis fosas macales. Era dulce y tan fuerte que casi podía sentirlo acariciando mi piel. No podían ser mis flores, ellas no olieron así en toda el camino. Había que enterrar la nariz en el centro de una flor para sentir un aroma así. Tampoco tenía el mas mínimo deje de alcohol, de ese que hace que te pique un poco la nariz y te des cuenta que es un perfume o un desodorante.

Levante la cabeza para ver de dónde venía ese olor, y allí estaba. Junto a uno de los arboles que daban inicio al bosque, con una rosa roja en la mano, cubierto de sangre, y una mirada tan fría y oscura como una noche de invierno.

Ok, a lo mejor si necesitaba el loquero. Una cosa eran pesadillas, podía vivir con ellas. Pero tener alucinaciones era algo totalmente diferente. Esta era la peor jugada que mi cerebro me había hecho, y eso que a le de vez en cuando le gustaba traicionarme. Mi subconsciente y yo lo miramos sorprendidas y asustadas. No se movía, solo me miraba.

Me restregué la mano sobre los ojos, para borrar la imagen de la cabeza. Dios, la falta de sueño iba a matarme. Volví a mirar recién cuando los ojos me dolieron. Oh no, Edward seguía allí. Esto no era un sueño, realmente estaba aquí. Lo mire atemorizada. ¿Que diablos estaba pasando? ¿Porque no se iba, sin importar cuentas veces pestañara? No había nadie más, nadie que me confirmara que estaba imaginado cosas. Solo el y yo, mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro. El con odio, yo con miedo.

Entonces comenzó a avanzar hacia mí. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco pasos. Cada vez más cerca, cada vez más rápido. El olor se estaba haciendo abrumados, casi nublaba los sentidos.

Corre, corre ¡Corre! Me grite a mí misma. Pero mi cuerpo no parecía querer responder. Solo se queda allí, viéndolo acercarse. No sabía lo que era eso, si era real o un producto de mi dañada mente, pero estaba aquí, a punto de llegar a mí.

Tal vez por algún milagro o algo a si, comencé a reaccionar. Cada paso que el daba hacia adelante, yo lo estaba dando hacia atrás, impidiendo que la distancia entre nosotros se hiciera más corta. Edward comenzó a fruncir el seño, se veía el doble de molesto que hace unos segundos, y ese gesto fue todo lo que necesite para salir corriendo.

Salí disparada del lugar lo más rápido que pude. El aire frio golpeaba mi cara mientras huía con rapidez hacia la salida. Tena que salir de aquel lugar ahora, lo sentía detrás de mí, incluso aunque el espacio entre nosotros fuera enorme. Frene para poder moverme entre las rejas, y antes de hacerlo mire hacia atrás. Podía verlo, estaba junto a su tumba, con las rosas que yo había dejado para él. Como estaba muy lejos no podía ver sus ojos con claridad, pero por la posición de su cabeza, parecía que aun seguía mirándome. No me quede lo suficiente para ver si comenzaría a caminar de nuevo.

En cuanto estuve libre, rompí en un histérico llanto. Realmente me estaba volviendo loca, pero es que podía jurar que él estaba allí. Parecía tan real, y...vivo. Fu rápidamente al auto, con la mano derecha tapando mi boca, rodeándolo por detrás otra vez, y me subí. En cuanto entre Alice saco la cabeza del móvil y me miro. En cinco míseros segundos su sonrisa paso a hacer una expresión de horror puro.

-¿Bella, que paso?- pregunto con voz llena de preocupación.

-Sácame de aquí, Alice. Ahora.

Elizabeth: Gracias por tu Review. Me alegro que mi historia te guste! Un beso grande!


End file.
